


Keluarga Bahagia

by honeyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, F/M, Gen, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu rumah yang berisikan satu keluarga—yang mana tidak memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain. Keluarga itu disebut dengan keluarga Mugiwara. AU. BL. Not for Kids. ZoSan. RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Hati-hati atas keababilan dari author.
> 
> Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah, eh dua buah fanart ZoSan. Bukan bacaan yang ditujukan ke anak di bawah umur, karena mengandung beberapa pemikiran yang sebenarnya hanya diperlukan untuk cerita. Terima kasih.. Maaf.

 

Pagi yang indah, mungkin. Yang mana sang mentari muncul perlahan dari persembunyiannya. Seberkas cahaya kecilnya masuk ke dalam celah salah satu jendela rumah, jendela milik ruangan yang berisikan dua sosok lelaki yang masih terlelap di ranjang  _double size_  itu.

**KRING KRING KRING**

Bunyi sebuah jam weker yang terletak di salah satu meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Salah satu dari sosok lelaki tadi menggeliat, terbangun karena sadar akan keributan sang weker. Tak lama, sebuah tangan keluar dari selimut dan menggapai sang weker untuk menghentikan suara yang semakin lama terdengar berisik.

**KLIK**

Akhirnya jam weker tersebut diam.

"Mmm..." gumam lelaki yang baru saja mematikan weker tadi, sambil membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, kemudian melihat keadaan sekitarnya. 'Sudah waktunya bangun,' pikirnya.

Saat lelaki tersebut hendak membangunkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan yang terlihat kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Ternyata tangan tersebut milik sosok lelaki lainnya tadi.

"Ssh!" seru lelaki yang dipeluk itu sambil melepaskan lengan tersebut dengan kasar. "Bangun! Sudah pagi."

"Hng..." Lelaki yang diminta bangun tersebut malah semakin memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali tidur.

"Gzzz, bangun, Bodoh!" Satu tendangan kecil melayang di kaki sang lelaki yang masih tidur.

Bukannya bangun, dirinya hanya berkata, "Aku sudah bangun, dan aku butuh kamu," dengan mata masih terpejam, tentunya.

Mengerti akan maksud perkataan itu, lelaki satunya membalas, "Lakukan sendiri, Brengsek!" Bukan lagi tendangan kecil yang mendarat, tapi tendangan yang sampai menggulingkan tubuh lelaki tidur itu dari atas ranjang jatuh ke lantai. "Cih, aku harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak, ini sudah telat dari waktu biasanya. Dan itu karena nyamuk hijau besar brengsek yang terus saja mengganggu!" jelasnya tentang sebab musabab peristiwa 'kesiangan' tersebut dengan nada tinggi sembari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Lelaki yang baru saja ditendang, membangunkan dirinya dari posisi tersungkur tak elit tadi. 'Bukannya dia juga menikmatinya,' serunya dalam hati sambil mengingat proses berlangsungnya adegan 'Nyamuk hijau besar mengganggu tidur si Pirang', semalam. Dengan ingatannya yang semakin jauh, sesuatu yang lebih dulu bangun tadi pun semakin keras. "Ugh, kalau sekalian mandi?" tawarnya saat menghampiri lelaki yang menendangnya tadi.

**BRAK**

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat, membiarkan sosok lelaki yang baru saja tawarannya ditolak, tergeletak dengan indahnya di lantai depan pintu kamar tersebut. Dan juga ditemani dengan beberapa barang sebagai paket tambahannya: handuk dan sikat gigi.

"Pagi, seperti biasa, ya..." sapa wanita yang sedang berjalan di depannya, sambil tersenyum seolah pemandangan tersebut bukanlah hal aneh lagi.

"Pagi," balasnya dan tidak menanggapi ucapan lain selain kata 'Pagi'. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamar mandi umum, sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mandi, yang kini sedang tertutup itu, lelaki tersebut memegang handelnya dan mencoba membuka. Namun, tidak terbuka, pintu tersebut terkunci, yang artinya: ada orang di dalam kamar mandi.

"Yo, aku masih lama, nih, Bro!" kata seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi, tidak sopan.

"Ah, kau Franky."

"Zoro? Kenapa lagi kau? Habis didepak lagi? Hahaha..." tawanya membahana dalam kamar mandi.

Tetapi Zoro tidak menanggapinya, "Cepatlah..."

"Ugh, bentar, bentar, perutku sakit, Bro!"

"Ya, sudahlah..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Zoro langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi. Sedikit berharap kalau kekasih yang baru saja mendepaknya keluar itu sudah tenang, sama seperti ketegangan tadi yang sekarang sudah tenang, mungkin; meskipun masih butuh sedikit perhatian.

TOK TOK TOK

****Zoro mengetok pintu kamar, lalu menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

Cukup lama waktu terbuang, tidak ada muncul satu pun jawaban, begitu juga sang pintu yang tidak juga terbuka. Zoro pun mencoba membukanya sendiri. Baru saja terbuka sedikit, tiba-tiba…

"Gzzz, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Luffy!" terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari arah belakang Zoro. Zoro pun menoleh, dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang baru saja di-harap-harap-cemas-kan tadi, kini sedang mendorong-dorong anak lelaki yang disebut Luffy—yang sepertinya masih tidur. "Kenapa kau masih belum apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu, sadar akan penampilan Zoro yang belum ada perubahan.

"Kamar mandinya dipakai Franky," jawab Zoro ringan.

"Lalu, tunggu apa lagi, cepat masuk dan mandi!" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada sewot pada akhirnya. "Sekalian, urus dia!" Lelaki tersebut mendorong tubuh Luffy ke Zoro, kemudian pergi begitu saja ke arah dapur.

Zoro hanya menghela napas, kemudian pergi ke dalam kamar bersama Luffy yang masih saja dalam kondisi tidur.

-HHH-

Di dapur.

"Pagi, Sanji- _kun_ ," ucap anak perempuan sambil mengatur dasi seragam sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nami- _san_  sayang~" jawab Sanji, lelaki yang sedari tadi bermasalah dengan Zoro.

"Sanji- _kun_ , pulang sekolah nanti teman-temanku datang ke rumah."

"Oh, ya? Dengan senang hati, saya akan menjamu putri-putri cantik dengan hidangan istimewa~" tawar Sanji dengan penuh suka cita membayangkan dirinya menjamu gadis-gadis manis.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, cuma main di kamarku saja. Yah, sampai menginap, sih. Aku cuma mau minta satu," jelas Nami.

"Apa itu, Putriku tercinta?"

" _Please_ , malam ini, jangan ada kegiatan malam dulu. Oke!" pinta Nami sambil membuat OK dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

**JDER**

Sanji pun mematung seakan terkena sambaran petir. Sungguh memalukan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aaa, tentu saja, Cinta~" jawab Sanji dengan penuh keringat bercucuran.

"Apakah sarapan sudah siap, Tuan Koki?" ucap wanita yang tadi sempat terlihat saat Zoro dikeluarkan oleh Sanji, yang mana dirinya menyapa dan melewati Zoro.

"Ya, sarapan sudah siap, Robin- _chan_ ~" jawab Sanji mencoba menetralkan kembali pikirannya.

Setelah menuangkan teh ke cangkir Robin dan memberikan segelas susu kepada Nami, Sanji pun keluar meninggalkan ruang dapur.

"Ah, akhirnya lega juga..." tiba-tiba suara muncul dari arah pintu masuk, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki dengan tubuh yang besar.

"Pagi, Franky!" sapa Nami, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Robin tanpa melihat sosok yang disapanya.

"Ah, uh, ya, selamat pagi, Nami, Robin," balas Franky dengan kaku sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya salah tingkah, mungkin ia sedikit sadar kalau dirinya barusan itu tidak sopan—mungkin.

Nami yang melihat Franky hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Robin tetap menyeduh tehnya dengan tenang.

"Yohohoho, pagi semuanya... Uhuk, uhuk," muncul lagi satu suara dari arah pintu masuk, dan menampilkan sosok seorang kakek yang datang bersama Sanji. Sanji pun menuntun sang kakek berjalan ke meja makan.

"Pagi, Kek!" seru Nami sambil tersenyum. Dan, sedetik kemudian...

"Yey! Sarapan! Dagiiiing!" teriak Luffy yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan itu.

**JDUG**

Jitakan ringan mendarat ke kepala Luffy.

"Adudududuh," Luffy pun guling-guling berlebihan.

"Sopanlah sedikit," ucap Zoro, sang pelaku penjitakan Luffy tadi, yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan, dan disusul oleh anak lelaki berhidung panjang mencolok yang sedang menggendong seekor rusa kecil. "Pagi," sapa Zoro sambil lalu ke arah meja, "Koki, bir."

"Kau sama saja!" marah Sanji—yang padahal tadi sudah merasa agak senang karena Zoro 'menasehati' Luffy.

Nami dan anak lelaki yang membawa rusa itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran suami istri yang semakin menjadi itu. Sedangkan, Robin tersenyum seperti biasanya. Lalu, Franky dan sang Kakek tertawa-tawa. Dan, Luffy masih saja mengharapkan sarapan daging.

-HHH-

Di depan rumah.

"Kerja yang benar, jangan sampai kau tersesat di jalan," ucap Sanji sambil memberikan peralatan kerja Zoro.

"Hm, tenang saja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah tenang sampai penyakitmu yang satu itu benar-benar hilang," tekan Sanji.

"Yah," jawab Zoro enggan. "Hei, belum ada 'morning kiss' pagi ini?" goda Zoro memulai edisi manja-manjaan.

"Huh!" seru Sanji. Namun, tak perlu waktu lama, mereka sudah saling mendekatkan diri. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, bibir mereka hampir atau bahkan nyaris bertemu, sampai...

"Ehem," terdengar suara dehaman dari arah belakang mereka, sehingga menghentikan aksi 'morning kiss' tersebut.

Sanji spontan mendorong tubuh Zoro dengan kasar, dan segera menoleh ke arah dehaman itu berasal.

**BUAGH**

"Nami-san?" seru Sanji sedikit bercucuran keringat, saat melihat Nami menjitak kepala anak lelaki berhidung panjang yang kini sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja..." kata Nami sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti, kemudian menyeret anak lelaki yang baru saja dianiayanya ke luar. "Kau ini menganggu saja, Usopp," gerutu Nami—yang sebal karena tidak jadi melihat, bahkan merekam momen 'morning kiss' tadi.

"Sanjiiii~~~" Muncul lagi suara Luffy dari arah belakang Sanji yang semakin lama semakin terdengar nyaring. "Bekalku manaaaa?" rengek Luffy melompat ke tubuh Sanji.

"Sudah ada di dalam tasmu," jawab Sanji.

"Oh, ya?" Mata Luffy langsung berbinar-binar. "Daging 'kan?"

"Iya. Jangan kau habiskan sebelum waktu istirahat," ucap Sanji, membayangkan betapa seringnya Luffy pulang ke rumah saat jam istirahat hanya untuk makan, dikarenakan bekalnya yang sudah habis duluan.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu!" ucap Nami sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Begitu juga dengan Usopp yang kini sudah pulih, ikut melambaikan tangannya, lalu disusul oleh lambaian tangan Luffy.

"Ya," balas Sanji. "Ah, tunggu, bawa dia juga sekalian," Sanji mendorong tubuh Zoro.

"Hei, memangnya aku apa?" ucap Zoro yang akhirnya tidak terima juga diperlakukan 'buruk' terus untuk pagi ini.

"Sudahlah," kata Sanji sambil menarik sedikit kepala Zoro, sesaat entah berapa sepersekian detik, Sanji sempat mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir Zoro. Kemudian, melepasnya dan mendorong jauh tubuh Zoro, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa  _babibu_  lagi. Akhirnya, pintu rumah pun tertutup rapat sebelum mereka semua yang masih di depan rumah pergi ke tempat kewajibannya masing-masing

Zoro hanya diam. Kemungkinan, untuk sementara waktu ada sedikit kerusakan di otaknya dalam mencerna kejadian yang baru saja berlalu cepat bagai angin itu. Dan, anak-anak yang ternyata sempat menyaksikannya pun ikut serta untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar.

Usopp hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat penyimpangan tersebut. Bukan, Usopp bukannya merasa aneh karena penyimpangan itu, hanya saja berpikir tindakan itu seharusnya tidak berlangsung di depan umum.

Kemudian Nami, lagi-lagi merasa kecewa. Dia benar-benar tidak sempat menyimpannya, padahal itu momen yang bagus. Jarang-jarang dirinya menemui orangtua angkatnya itu bermesraan di luar seperti ini. Apalagi yang tadi itu sangat lucu. Cih, sesal Nami.

Terakhir Luffy hanya bengong seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa. Bukan ia tidak tahu, dia juga mengerti—mungkin. Hanya saja tidak pernah mengurusinya. Lagipula, yang di pikirannya saat ini, "Kapan kita perginya? Aku tidak sabar untuk makan bekal Sanji."

**PLETAK**

"Bukannya tadi sudah diingatkan Sanji-kun, jangan makan sebelum jam istirahat," ketus Nami, yang bersamaan dengan suara kesakitan Luffy.

"Adudududuh." Untuk kedua kalinya Luffy meng-aduh kesakitan dalam waktu pagi ini.

"Zoro, kau masih mau di sini?" tanya Nami mulai sewot.

"Oh," seru Zoro yang akhirnya sadar juga. Kemudian, menghampiri Luffy, Nami, dan Usopp, untuk berjalan bersama.

Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan.

-HHH-

Sementara keluarga yang tinggal serumah itu sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing, mari perjelas hubungan yang ada dalam satu rumah itu, sambil mengamati lebih jelas lagi aktifitasnya.

Pertama, yang menjadi tokoh utama di sini, Sanji. Seorang pria berumur 21 tahun dengan perangai lelakinya para lelaki. Dengan wajah yang rupawan, yang bisa memikat hati wanita di mana saja. Ditambah dengan janggut dan kumisnya, yang membuat kesan dirinya semakin seksi. Kemudian rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang serta ikal di bagian ujungnya, dan bagian depan menjuntai di sebelah kanan wajahnya, sehingga poninya tersebut menutupi penuh mata kanannya. Terakhir, yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya adalah alis melingkarnya yang sering menjadi bahan 'godaan' sang suami.

Ya, suami. Pria seksi satu ini faktanya sudah ada yang punya, tidak berada dalam berstatus  _single_ , tidak pera—eh, perjaka lagi. Dan, tidak perlu heran dengan statusnya yang memiliki 'suami'. Karena memang pasanganya adalah seorang pria.

Menjijikkan? Oh, ayolah, dunia ini perlu kebebasan berpikir. Jangan hindari apa yang sebenarnya nyata dan ada. Fakta bahwa di mana seseorang bisa memiliki orientasi seksualitas untuk menyukai sesama jenis.

Begitu juga dengan Sanji, seorang pria yang memuja para wanita, pria  _gentle_  yang rela berkorban demi wanita, dan juga sering disebut dengan budak cinta para wanita. Ternyata, di balik itu semua, dirinya memiliki kecenderungan bercinta dengan salah seorang pria, dan pria itu hanyalah Zoro, sang suami.

Untuk saat ini, Sanji sedang sibuk di rumah, mengurusi pekerjaan rumahnya. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian, menyiapkan makanan, dan sebagainya.

Bukannya, dia sudi telak-telak menerima posisi istri yang berdiam di rumah untuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga. Tapi, ia hanya tidak bisa menerima kalau pekerjaan rumah ini ditangani oleh Zoro, atau bantuan dari Luffy, Usopp, Franky dan Brook. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Zoro atau Luffy dan Franky mengurusi rumah. Sementara Brook, tentu tidak dengan alasan umur. Dan, Usopp, sebenarnya lumayan bisa diandalkan, hanya saja kurang gesit. Lalu, bagaimana dengan para perempuan? Oh, Sanji tentu sangat tidak terima membiarkan para wanita mengurusi semua beban ini. Jadi, kesimpulannya, Sanji 'terpaksa' berperan sebagai 'ibu rumah tangga'—ralat, mungkin sebaiknya 'bapak rumah tangga'.

Selanjutnya, Roronoa Zoro, suami Sanji, yang juga menjadi tokoh utama di sini, dan berumur 21 tahun. Seorang lelaki yang lebih mengutamakan kekuatan. Terbukti dari bentuk badannya yang atletis, terlatih, kekar, berotot, dan semacamnya. Serta terlihat beberapa bekas lukanya, mengukir tubuhnya sehingga semakin terlihat seksi, termasuk bekas luka di mata kirinya itu, semakin menambah daya tariknya. Sungguh lelaki  _macho_  idaman para wanita, bahkan para lelaki. Anting-anting yang dipasang di telinga kirinya pun turut ikut menambah pesonanya. Tak beda dengan Zoro yang beruntung memiliki Sanji, Sanji pun beruntung memiliki Zoro.

Masih tentang sosok Zoro, Zoro memiliki warna rambut yang lumayan unik, yaitu hijau. Saat di mana Zoro berumur 19 tahun, Sanji suka menyebut dirinya 'Marimo', dan itu hingga sekarang—meskipun rambutnya yang saat ini sedikit lebih panjang dibanding dulu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan marimo sebenarnya. Rambutnya yang sekarang lebih persis seperti hamparan rumput hijau yang subur.

Untuk peran kesehariannya, Zoro berkerja sebagai buruh bangunan, yang mana untuk menafkahi kelangsungan hidup keluarga di rumahnya. Memang tidak banyak yang ia dapatkan, tetapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup, ditambah dengan usaha sambilan Sanji dengan pemesanan makanan atau kue untuk saat tertentu. Yah, layaknya peran suami, ke luar mencari nafkah, setelah pulang ke rumah, dilayani istri—setidaknya begitu pada umumnya.

Kemudian, Monkey D. Luffy, 15 tahun, sebagai anak pertama dalam perwalian Zoro dan Sanji. Luffy dengan perangai  _baby face_  yang memiliki sedikit bekas luka jahitan di bawah mata kirinya dan berambut hitam pendek, dititipkan oleh kakak laki-lakinya, dengan alasan sang Kakak ingin merantau untuk mencari pekerjaan demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan Luffy, sedangkan Luffy harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya. Luffy masih sekolah, tepatnya sedang menjalani kelas 1 SMA. Dalam keluarga Mugiwara, meskipun Luffy anak pertama yang diwalikan namun Luffy diputuskan sebagai anak bungsu.

Lalu, Nami, anak perempuan manis berambut oranye pendek dan berumur 16 tahun, yang juga menjadi anak dalam perwalian Zoro dan Sanji. Dengan alasan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luffy, yang mana Nami juga dititipkan oleh sang Kakak perempuannya, bedanya di posisi ini Nami-lah yang sedang dalam perantauan, meninggalkan sang Kakak di desa kelahirannya. Lagi-lagi sama halnya dengan Luffy, Nami juga masih bersekolah, kelas 2 SMA. Perannya di dalam keluarga menjadi anak sulung.

Selanjutnya Usopp, 15 tahun. Anak lelaki kedua dalam perwalian Zoro dan Sanji, memiliki ciri hidung panjang dan rambut hitam keriting sebahu, kemudian memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Usopp dibawa oleh Luffy, dengan alasan Usopp tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Untuk jelasnya, Luffy bertemu dengan Usopp di jalanan bersama dengan seekor rusa kecil bernama Chopper. Atas kebaikan hati Luffy—yang sebenarnya tidak begitu disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri, akhirnya Luffy meminta agar Usopp dan Chopper tinggal bersama. Tentu saja, sekeluarga setuju dan menerimanya. Dan, sekarang Usopp pun bisa bersekolah, sama dengan Luffy, kelas 1 SMA. Sementara Chopper menjadi peliharaan yang kini sedang asyik bermain di rumah.

Lalu, Brook, sang pemilik rumah, sang 'kakek' bagi Zoro—yang mana telah mengasuh Zoro dari kecil, dan anggota keluarga lainnya. Saat ini Brook sedang dalam perawatan, yah, maklum saja, umurnya sudah hampir seabad, dan beberapa penyakit sudah mampir ke tubuhnya sehingga perangainya yang terlihat nyaris seperti kerangka tulang. Hanya rambut hitamnya yang tumbuh subur keriting seperti membentuk bola besar.

Terakhir untuk anggota keluarga yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, yaitu Nico Robin. Wanita berambut lurus panjang dan berhidung mancung ini sangat cantik dan elegan, sungguh idamana para pria. Namun, lagi-lagi keindahan tersebut sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Robin sudah bersuami, dengan umurnya yang sudah 30 tahun, pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa ditunda lagi. Informasi lainnya, Robin adalah anak asuh Brook, selain Zoro. Bisa dibilang, peran Robin di sini sebagai tante para anak asuh Zoro dan Sanji. Untuk pekerjaan, Robin adalah seorang novelis.

Terakhir dari seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada, Franky, sang suami Robin. Lelaki bertubuh besar berlebihan dari pada umumnya—yang sebenarnya sedikit tidak normal, memiliki rambut berwarna biru yang bisa berganti di sini tentu saja menjadi paman untuk anak-anak asuh Zoro dan Sanji dan bekerja sebagai  _freelance_ , yang kadang dibutuhkan di suatu proyek tertentu.

Oke. Begitulah hubungan orang-orang yang tinggal serumah itu. Di satu rumah yang berukuran tidak kecil dan juga tidak besar. Rumah yang sekilas mirip ruko pada umumnya. Rumah yang terletak di antara bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi, wilayah proses pembangunan, yang bisa dibilang tidak sepi, tapi tidak ramai juga. Satu rumah yang berisikan satu keluarga—yang mana tidak memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain. Keluarga itu disebut dengan keluarga Mugiwara.


	2. Dia Fujoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Nami-san pasti sangat terpukul!' sesal Sanji dalam hatinya.

**BAM**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Luffy dan Usopp bersamaan setelah membuka pintu masuk rumah secara kasar, dan secepat kilat melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki mereka—layaknya melepas sandal, kemudian berlari begitu saja menuju ruang makan, mengabaikan apa yang baru saja mereka perbuat.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Yeah! Makan!" girang Luffy saat memasuki ruang makan.

"WOOOOWWW!" Mereka berdua terkesima dengan mata  _blink-blink_  melihat apa yang ada di meja makan: hidangan komplit makan siang yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, terbukti dengan cairan yang menetes-netes dari mulut Luffy dan Usopp.

Tanpa peduli sekitar—selain peduli kalau Sanji sedang tidak ada di sana, mereka berdua langsung menerjang makanan tersebut dengan liarnya.

Sementara di bagian depan rumah, pada waktu yang bersamaan, Sanji baru saja masuk dari pintu samping dengan membawa keranjang berisi beberapa pakaian kering. Saat berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas, Sanji melihat pintu depan yang terbuka lebar, serta dua pasang sepatu dan kaus kaki yang berserakan di lantainya.

Sanji diam sebentar, menghembuskan asap rokoknya—ya, sedari tadi Sanji merokok, dan kemudian menaruh keranjang pakaian yang ia bawa di lantai. Lalu, berjalan menghampiri pintu depan, menutup pintunya, dan memungut sepatu serta kaus kakinya, kemudian menaruhnya di tempat seharusnya.

Kembali ke ruang makan, Luffy dan Usopp sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada—lebih tepatnya Usopp hanya makan sebagian dan Luffy yang menghabiskan semua sisanya. Terlihat dari perubahan drastis antara meja makan yang tadinya begitu mewah dan menawan, sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah yang baru saja diterjang badai.

"Aaaa~ aku kenyang~" seru Usopp sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah penuh.

"Enaaaaak!" santai Luffy yang perutnya sudah seperti bola besar tak wajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy, makanan tadi lebih banyak dari biasanya, eh?" kata Usopp—yang menyadari adanya keganjilan, kepada Luffy—yang masih santai-santai saja. "Jangan-jangan..." horor Usopp seketika.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" muncul suara lain.

"EEH?" kejut Luffy dan Usopp bersamaan, tahu akan suara siapa itu, meskipun mereka tidak melihat wujud yang mungkin sedang berada di belakang mereka.

Masih dengan suara yang sama, "Luffy!" Sebuah tangan memegang pundak kanan Luffy. "Usopp!" Lagi, sebuah tangan memegang pundak kiri Usopp. Setiap nama diberi nada penekanan.

Luffy dan Usopp hanya bisa terdiam; tak berkutik, tidak berani melihat ke belakang mereka. Kesimpulan: Luffy dan Usopp tertangkap basah oleh sang Koki yang membuat makanan—yang telah mereka habiskan itu.

**PLETAK**

**DUAGH**

"Waaaaaaaaaaa! Ampun Sanji!"

"Tuhan, tolong hambaMu! Selamatkan nyawa hambaaaaaaaaa!"

**BUGH**

**BRAK**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**JDUAR**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dengan menyingkat adegan kekerasan yang baru saja terjadi, karena sedikit mengenaskan, sekarang, Luffy dan Usopp sedang mencuci bekas piring makanan mereka tadi; pastinya dalam kondisi babak belur tidak berbentuk. Sedangkan, Sanji, sang Koki dan juga pelaku penyebab babak belurnya Luffy dan Usopp, 'terpaksa' harus memasak lagi.

-HHH-

"Aku pulang!" seru Nami. Berbeda dengan suasana 'kedatangan' sebelumnya, keadaan yang satu ini lebih tenang, tak ada bantingan pintu dan hamburan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Malah, 'kedatangan' ini terlalu indah akan adanya dewi-dewi muda nan cantik, yang membuat hati Sanji berbunga-bunga seperti yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Selamat datang, Nami sayang~" seru Sanji menyambut kedatangan Nami—"dan bidadari-bidadari manis~" dan teman-temannya. "Perkenalkan, saya Sanji."

"Terima kasih, Sanji-san."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah, yang mana Sanji masih terhipnotis akan pesona teman-teman Nami.

'Rambut gelombang biru panjang~ Elegan bak putri~  _Pink_  mungil~ Wajah manis dan imut~ Ah~ Surgaaaaaa~' pikir Sanji semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa?" tanya salah seorang dari teman-teman Nami, penasaran. Terlihat salah satu yang lain, menjabat tangan Sanji untuk berkenalan, berkata 'saya Camie' dengan senyum manisnya.

"Waliku," jawab Nami. Bersamaan dengan Sanji yang mulai  _menggila_ , tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya.

"Oh," seru beberapa teman-teman Nami bersamaan, sambil melirik Sanji yang akhirnya tepar dengan elitnya di lantai.

"Ya, sudah! Ayo, ke kamarku!" ajak Nami, mengabaikan Sanji begitu saja, sembari berjalan di tangga menuju lantai atas, di mana kamarnya berada.

"Nami-san~" panggil Sanji tiba-tiba—yang ternyata sudah pulih.

"Ya?" Nami pun berhenti, menoleh ke arah Sanji.

"Setelah selesai, segeralah ke ruang makan. Hidangan makan siang sudah disiapkan," kata Sanji. "Dan, kalau ada perlu, panggillah Pangeran ini," lanjutnya.

"Oke!" setuju Nami, lalu kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kata Sanji selanjutnya, 'Pangeran akan selalu siap sedia membantu putrinya~'.

"Ayahmu lucu, ya?" seru salah seorang temannya yang berambut biru gelombang panjang.

"Eh?" Nami sedikit merasa aneh dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Kenapa? Katamu, dia walimu."

"Jangan-jangan, dia kakak atau pamanmu," sahut yang lain, perempuan berambut  _pink_  berkuncir.

"Haha, bukan," ucap Nami sambil menggerakkan tangannya, "ya, Sanji- _kun_  memang jadi waliku, atau orangtua angkatku, yah, bisa disebut ayah, sih. Cuma aku tidak pernah menyebutnya 'ayah', jadi sedikit aneh saat kau bilang begitu. Lagipula—" Sanji- _kun_ sepertinya lebih cocok dipanggil ibu—yang akhirnya Nami potong ucapannya, dan meneruskannya dalam pikirannya sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya teman-teman Nami bersamaan—yang masih turut mendengarkan selanjutnya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," jawab Nami sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

-HHH-

Malam hari di kediaman Mugiwara.

"Aku pulang!" Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dua kata tersebut terucap dalam waktu sehari ini.

"Selamat datang," sahut Sanji segera mengambil peralatan kerja Zoro dan menaruhnya di rak perlengkapan; ya, baru saja Zoro pulang dari pekerjaannya. Kemudian, Sanji mendekati Zoro untuk mengelap sedikit tubuh yang lumayan berkeringat dan kotor itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zoro saat menyadari raut Sanji yang seakan sedang cemas, mencuri lihat di sekitarnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sanji, tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. "Oh, ya, kau mau mandi dulu atau makan?"

"Makan saja."

"Huh! Dasar!"

Setelah Sanji selesai membersihkan tubuh Zoro, setidaknya menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ruang makan. Suasana begitu hening. Jelas, karena waktu telah menunjukkun pukul 23.32. Terlalu larut, untuk sebuah keributan, apalagi untuk pelajar dan pekerja. Selain Zoro yang saat ini sedang makan sendirian, Sanji masih berjaga, ditemani dengan rokoknya; dan duduk memperhatikan Zoro, mungkin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Zoro menyudahi makannya. Kemudian, Zoro bangun dari duduknya dan membawa piring bekas makannya ke tempat penyucian.

"Sini," Sanji mengambil piring Zoro dan langsung mencucinya.

Tak lama, tangan Zoro nakal mengganggu Sanji, memeluk pinggang Sanji dari belakang dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Gzzz, kau bau," ucap Sanji semena-mena, masih dalam posisi di mana Sanji sedang mencuci piring.

Zoro mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher belakang Sanji, menyentuhnya dan menghirup aroma Sanji. "Kau juga," usil Zoro.

"Enak saja!" Sanji lalu menggeliat, karena tindakan Zoro yang semakin jadi mengganggunya.

Adegan  _mesra-mesraan_  pun berlanjut—yang mana Sanji dan Zoro sudah saling berhadapan, sampai...

"Sanji..."

Yang merasa terpanggil pun langsung menoleh, "Luffy? Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar..." jawab Luffy dengan mata setengah sayu;  _ngantuk_.

"Kau ini, sudah ngantuk begitu, masih saja urusi makan! Siapa tadi yang menghabiskan makan siang duluan? Huh!" ketus Sanji ke Luffy, "ini juga, lepas!" lalu ke Zoro yang sedari tadi masih saja menempel, tidak menghiraukan adanya Luffy.

"Huuu, Sanji pelit!"

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang!" perintah Sanji ke Luffy, "kau juga, mandi dulu!" dan Zoro.

Akan tetapi, yang disuruh malah semakin menempel, di mana Luffy ikut serta  _bergelayutan_  di tubuh Sanji. Tentunya, juga Zoro yang sudah seperti  _perangko_  di badan Sanji. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Luffy dan Zoro menurut dengan terpaksa, setelah Sanji mengatakan 'tidak ada jatah buat kalian besok' dengan kemurkaannya.

"Ramai sekali," kata Robin, saat masuk ke ruang makan, setelah kedua makhluk rusuh tadi pergi.

"Robin- _chan_ , ada apa?" kata Sanji kembali menetralisir emosinya yang tadi hampir tidak terkendali; tidak baik juga kalau menunjukkannya di hadapan wanita.

"Hanya ingin membuat kopi," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Biar saya siapkan~" tawar Sanji dengan penuh suka cita.

"Terima kasih."

-HHH-

Di kamar Zoro dan Sanji.

Zoro sedang berbaring di kasur dengan tangan melipat di belakang kepala, sebagai bantalan. Dengan pakaian yang berbeda, bisa ditebak kalau dirinya sudah membersihkan badannya. Dan itu seharusnya, membuatnya nyaman untuk tidur seperti biasanya. Namun, kenyataannya ia terlihat tidak nyaman, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan Sanji masuk ke dalam. Menutup dan mengunci pintu, kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan membersihkan beberapa bagian badannya. Setelah selesai, ia memposisikan diri untuk tidur di kasur, sebelah Zoro. Dan, menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Sanji," panggil Zoro.

"Hm."

"Aku-"

"Sst, besok saja," kata Sanji memotong ucapan Zoro. "Sekarang, tidur."

Zoro menghela nafas. Akan tetapi, bukannya tidur, Zoro malah terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, membuat Sanji merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sanji pada akhirnya, daripada mendengar sesuatu seperti ocehan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sanji diam sebentar. "Ya, sudah!" serunya kemudian, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya; membelakangi Zoro, dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Tak lama, tangan Zoro memeluk tubuh Sanji yang terbungkus selimut, sedikit menarik selimutnya sehingga menampilkan wajah Sanji.

"Apa?" kata Sanji.

Zoro hanya mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Sanji. Dan, Sanji memejamkan matanya seolah memberi respon. Melihat pertanda tersebut, Zoro semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Tanpa adanya penolakan dari Sanji, kegiatan tersebut menjadi berlanjut seperti rutinitas malam mereka biasanya, dengan suara-suara yang semakin menggairahkan.

Dan itu artinya, Sanji telah melupakan suatu hal.

Sementara di salah satu kamar, tepatnya kamar Nami, terlihat beberapa makhluk yang masih berjaga, seakan tidak bisa tidur jika menilik beberapa yang lainnya sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

-HHH-

Pagi hari di kediaman Mugiwara.

Seperti pagi hari biasanya, aktifitas berlangsung dengan normal—dalam keluarga Mugiwara. Sanji yang sudah sibuk di dapur, mengingat bertambahnya anggota rumah untuk pagi hari ini. Zoro yang masih tergeletak di lantai kamar; tidur. Luffy dan Usopp yang sedang bermain di kamar mandi bersama Chopper; ceritanya sedang 'memandikan peliharaan sambil mandi bersama', atau malah sebaliknya 'mandi bersama sambil memandikan peliharaan'. Brook mengawali paginya dengan pergi menuju ke belakang rumah untuk mendapatkan suasana segar, entah itu dari suasana alam yang sejuk, atau dari tetangga sebelah yang sedang menjemur pakaian dalamnya. Lalu, Robin yang masih berada di kamarnya, bersama Franky.

Terakhir, Nami, bersama anggota rumah tambahan sementara yaitu teman-temannya, sedang menyiapkan diri untuk bersekolah.

"Nami, pinjam sisirmu."

"Iya," jawab Nami.

"Camie, cepatlah! Nanti kau tak sempat sarapan," seru perempuan berambut biru.

"Iya, Vivi~" serunya dari kamar mandi Nami.

"Nami," panggil temannya yang terakhir, perempuan berkacamata dan berambut pirang panjang—yang sedari tadi hanya diam bersandar di dinding kamar dekat pintu.

"Ya?" sahut Nami.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," tanya perempuan tersebut. "Dan, jawab dengan jujur."

Sedetik, Nami sudah langsung merasa hawa keseriusan yang muncul di sekitar, teman-temannya yang lain— _minus_  Camie yang berada di kamar mandi, pun ikut merasakan, dan mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

"Apakah keluargamu ada yang  _gay_?" lanjut perempuan tersebut dengan pertanyaan  _to the point_.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Vivi dan seorang temannya lagi terkejut—dengan berbagai arti. Dan, Nami terlihat gusar, tidak bisa menjawab langsung. Tentu saja, selama ini—sampai beberapa saat lalu, tidak ada teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya begitu, Kalifa?" kata Nami sambil sedikit tersenyum 'paksa', sekedar membawa pembicaraan menjadi bahan candaan.

"Jawab saja," tuntut sang Penanya.

Yang lain hanya diam menunggu jawaban Nami.

"Aku sudah!" ceria Camie yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi ceria tersebut lenyap saat melihat teman-teman lainnya memberi tatapan 'tidak ada yang peduli kamu sudah atau belum', "eh, ada apa?"

"Jawab Nami," tuntut Kalifa lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Camie.

"Umm, ya..." jawab Nami pasrah, "... begitulah."

"Apa?" syok perempuan berambut  _pink_. Sedangkan, Vivi hanya terdiam, menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya—entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Lalu, Camie juga diam, dalam artian mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Dan, itu pasti Sanji- _san_?" tanya Kalifa lagi.

"Eh?" si  _pink_ syok lagi, bersama dengan Vivi.

"Ada apa dengan Sanji- _san_?" Camie pun jadi ikut bersuara, masih tidak mengerti.

Nami hanya diam.

"Hm, pantas. Seingatku, saat pengambilan  _raport_  kenaikan kemarin, walimu adalah Zoro- _san_. Dan, kemarin kau memperkenalkan kami, bahwa Sanji- _san_  adalah walimu. Kesimpulannya, walimu adalah pasangan  _gay_."

Saat kata 'gay' terucap, Camie langsung syok seakan itu tidak mungkin.

" _Well_ , maaf, Nami. Sebaiknya aku lebih dulu pergi, dan kurasa selanjutnya kita tidak perlu lagi berteman. Karena aku tidak ingin memiliki teman dari orangtua tidak normal," lanjut Kalifa tanpa mengharapkan penjelasan lebih dari Nami, kemudian pergi ke luar kamar, tak lupa membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Eh, Kalifa, tunggu!" perempuan berambut  _pink_  segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi menyusul Kalifa.

"Perona, tunggu juga!" seru Camie, "Nami, maaf..." ucapnya sebelum mengejar Perona dan Kalifa.

Tinggallah Vivi dan Nami berdua di kamar itu.

"Nami..." kata Vivi melihat tubuh belakang Nami yang terdiam dengan kepala merunduk.

"Kau tidak pergi juga," ucap Nami dengan suara datar.

"Nami..."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, bisa-bisa kau terlambat. Maaf, sepertinya pagi ini Sanji- _san_  lupa menyiapkan sarapan lebih," kata Nami sambil lalu, melakukan kegiatan paginya seperti biasa.

"Nami- _san_ ~ Sarapan sudah siap~" terdengar suara Sanji dari lantai bawah.

Nami hanya diam, tidak menyahuti, dan segera turun. Namun, setelah sampai di lantai bawah, bukannya menuju ke ruang makan, Nami bergegas ke luar rumah.

"Aku pergi," ucapnya dengan nada datar yang sama. Sedangkan, Vivi—yang sedari tadi mengikuti di belakangnya, membelok menuju ke arah ruang makan.

"Maaf, kami pergi duluan," ucap Vivi saat memasuki ruang makan, sempat ia melihat hidangan sarapan yang berlebih. "Terima kasih," lanjutnya, kemudian pergi.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga yang berada dalam ruang makan tersebut?

Mereka terdiam, sedikit tersirat rasa bingung di wajah mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama, beberapa orang di antaranya langsung menyadari. 'Jangan-jangan...' pikir Sanji horor, dan 'Hm...' gumaman Robin.

'Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Nami- _san_  pasti sangat terpukul!' sesal Sanji dalam hatinya, 'ini semua gara-gara dia! Si Bodoh itu! Kalau bukan dia duluan yang mulai, gak akan jadi begini!' rutuk Sanji sembari melihat ke arah Zoro yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Sepertinya Sanji tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Nami.

"Oi, tambah," kata Zoro, saat menyadari bahwa Sanji memperhatikannya, sembari mengangkat mangkuk nasinya.

"Gzz, Bodoh! Kau masih bisa-bisanya bersikap santai!"

"Hm?" Satu alis Zoro terangkat; heran.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kalau kau tidak mengganggu semalam, kalau saja kau bisa menahannya, itu tidak akan terjadi dan tidak akan terdengar oleh mereka!" emosi Sanji sampai pembuluh darahnya berkedut-kedut, wajahnya kini memerah. " _You, Bastard!_ "

"Hei, mereka siapa?" kata Zoro, dengan raut tidak terima disalahkan, kemudian langsung menyadari. 'Oh, perempuan tadi.'

"Mere—"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi itu bukan salahku. Kau kan bisa peringatkan aku!" potong Zoro.

 _Yup_ , tepat sasaran dan Sanji diam. Ia tahu sebenarnya ini adalah salahnya. Ia hanya panik, memikirkan Nami terpukul karenanya. Terlihat dari remasan genggaman tangannya saat ini.

"Luffy, Usopp, lebih baik lekas pergi ke sekolah," saran Robin.

"Baik," jawab Usopp yang sedikit mengerti dengan suasana saat ini. Usopp kadang  _kepikiran_ , biarpun pasangan satu itu  _marahan_ , tetap saja 'dunia ini seakan milik mereka berdua'. Yeah, terbukti dengan kondisi saat ini, acara sesi  _marahan_  tadi berlangsung di depan anggota keluarga lain—yang masih melakukan kegiatan sarapan.

"Aaaaa, makanku belum selesai," gerutu Luffy.

"Bawa saja makanannya," lanjut Robin lagi.

"Yeaaah!" girang Luffy, lalu memasukkan semua makanan yang ada ke dalam tasnya. Lagipula, siapa yang mau memakan porsi empat orang tambahan itu.

Setelah, semua makanan masuk ke dalam tas Luffy, dengan bantuan tas Usopp juga— karena terlalu banyak.

"Oke, kami pergi dulu!" kata Luffy dan Usopp.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Bro!" Akhirnya Franky bersuara, yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, menikmati sarapannya.

Luffy dan Usopp pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Saat sampai di pintu depan, "Usopp tunggu!" terdengar suara Sanji—yang kemudian menampakkan wujudnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Usopp takut-takut. Sedangkan, Luffy sedang memakai sepatu sambil bersiul-siul, sepertinya senang sekali hatinya, benar-benar cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat ini.

"Kumohon, awasi Nami- _san_ ," pinta Sanji, dan terdengar 'eh' dari Usopp, "bagaimana dengan keadaannya, kalau ada apa-apa segera bilang," lanjutnya terdengar gelisah. "Sebenarnya, aku yang ingin langsung mengawasinya, tapi bagaimana kalau kehadiranku semakin membuat Nami- _san_  sedih, terpukul. Jadi, lebih baik aku menahan diri dulu, kalau situasinya memungkinkan, aku akan langsung meminta maaf pada Nami- _san_..." jelas Sanji panjang lebar dan terburu-buru, sedikit kacau sebenarnya karena seperti bukan Sanji biasanya. Raut mukanya begitu sedih penuh penyesalan dan kekhawatiran. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar, meskipun tidak terlalu kentara—mungkin ia sedang menahan luapan emosinya.

Usopp yang melihat Sanji seperti itu, merasa prihatin, ia mengerti. "Baiklah! Serahkan saja pada Usopp yang agung ini!" ucapnya sambil bergaya 'sok keren.

Sanji tersenyum, tapi bukan senyumnya yang seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih."

Setelah Usopp dan Luffy pergi, Sanji bertemu dengan sosok Zoro—yang mungkin saja, sejak tadi berada di sana—di belakang mereka, dan mendengar pembicaraan Sanji dan Usopp. Namun, Sanji hanya diam, ia mengambil satu puntung rokok dari dalam kotak rokoknya yang ada di kantung pakaian, dan menyalakannya dengan  _lighter_. Mengisap rokok tersebut dan menghembuskan asapnya. Lalu, Sanji menuju rak perlengkapan, diambilnya peralatan kerja Zoro. Dan, memberinya ke Zoro, tanpa suara—apalagi  _sayang-sayangan_. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Zoro sendiri.

Zoro—dengan peralatan kerja di tangannya, hanya diam dan sedikit menunjukkan raut bingung di wajahnya. Tak lama, akhirnya Zoro ke luar rumah.

-HHH-

"Yeah! Aku pulang!" seru Luffy dan Usopp bersamaan. Tak lama terdengar keributan dari arah dalam rumah, seperti suara kaki yang sedang berlari.

"Usopp!" muncul Sanji. "Bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Apa Nami- _san_ pergi?"

"Eh?" hanya itu respon dari Usopp.

"Sanji, kau berlebihan, Nami baik-baik saja!" jawaban muncul dari orang yang tidak diduga, yaitu Luffy.

"Jangan bohong Luffy," sela Sanji, meskipun ia tahu Luffy tidak pernah berbohong. "Usopp, bagaimana? Ceritakan!" tuntut Sanji ke Usopp—yang padahal suka berbohong.

"Glek, itu..." gusar Usopp. Namun, dengan rasa sungkan, Usopp pun bercerita. "Begini..."

-HHH-

Ketika Usopp dan Luffy tiba di sekolah, dalam waktu sekejap mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, dilihat oleh beberapa para siswa dengan tatapan berbagai macam. Dengan penuh kebingungan, Usopp menjadi merasa takut, ia merasa 'sepertinya ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi'. Sedangkan, Luffy tetap ceria menggendong tasnya yang besar berisi makanan itu. Pertanyaannya, siswa-siswi tersebut memperhatikan mereka karena tas raksasa yang dibawa Luffy dan Usopp, atau ada sesuatu lainnya yang salah?

Dan, akhirnya terjawab saat Usopp melihat sedikit keramaian lebih di depan papan pengumuman. Usopp segera mendekatinya, sembari menarik Luffy. Yang ditarik , sih, menurut saja. Setelah berdesak-desakan, saat sampai di depan...

Eits, ternyata ada berita mereka.

" _Wali dari Tiga Mugiwara Bersaudara (Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Usopp) adalah pasangan gay._ "

Kurang lebih, begitulah isi dari berita mereka. Usopp yang melihatnya langsung syok, ia tak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, dan hanya merunduk, takut akan tatapan jijik dari siswa di sana.

Luffy yang melihat 'pengumuman' tersebut, hanya  _ngupil_. "Terus? Memangnya kenapa?"

Terdengar  _g_ _ubrak_ _an_  dari siswa yang lain. 'Hanya itukah responmu?' pikir mereka.

Tak lama, Usopp mengingat pesan Sanji, keadaan Nami. Lalu, Usopp akhirnya celingukan mencari-cari wujud Nami, atau mencari di mana kira-kira tempat bersembunyi Nami. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah mendengar suara yang dicarinya tersebut.

"Ugh, kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku, memalukan," ucap Nami dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup wajahnya, suara dan tubuhnya bergemetar, seolah ia baru saja dipermalukan—memang benar, sih. "Kenapa? Dunia ini tak adil?" suaranya semakin lirih dan ia terduduk di tanah lapang halaman sekolah tersebut.

Para siswa di sekitar pun menjadi merasa iba, bersimpati. Begitu juga dengan Usopp, akan tapi Usopp juga merasa ragu, kalau mengingat sifat Nami yang licik itu. Apakah ini benar atau sandiwaranya saja, pikir Usopp sedikit horor. Lain lagi dengan Luffy yang hanya bengong, merasa itu bukanlah masalah besar, masalah besarnya sekarang, ia tak tahan untuk menghabiskan isi tasnya itu.

"Memang apa salahnya punya orangtua  _gay_? Apa salahnya kalau sesama jenis saling mencintai? Salahkah mereka mempunyai keluarga?" seru Nami memberi penekanan di setiap pertanyaan—yang sebenarnya tak butuh jawaban. "Mereka tidaklah hina. Mereka sama saja dengan yang lain, pasangan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hiks," akhirnya Nami mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kenapa tak ada yang mengerti? Kenapa? Tak bisakah untuk berpikir terbuka?"

Beberapa teman Nami yang tidak jauh dari keramaian itu, menampakkan wajah bersalahnya. Vivi yang sedang sendiri pun menggumamkan nama 'Nami' dengan nada lirih. Begitu juga dengan siswa sekitar, beberapa dari mereka masing-masing berpikir, merenungi, ada juga yang seakan baru mendapat pencerahan. Sedangkan Usopp sudah menangis banjir, berbeda dengan seseorang yang malah membongkar isi tasnya di tengah lapang begini, dan memakan makanannya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Luffy.

"Tetap saja itu dosa, melanggar aturan hidup!" Entah dari mana asal celetukan tersebut, sehingga para siswa yang sempat berpikir terbuka tadi kembali dibingungkan oleh benar dan salah.

"Cih!" Nami pun bangun dari duduknya tadi, raut wajahnya sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

Usopp yang banjir air mata tadi langsung berhenti menangis saat melihat Nami sekarang. 'Ternyata, dia benar-benar sandiwara~' sesal Usopp dengan tangisan deras—yang berbeda maksud. Tadi, tangisan sedih penuh simpati. Sekarang, tangisan penuh rasa kekecewaan.

"Kalau kalian mengganggap itu dosa, baiklah," Nami merapikan dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu-debu tanah yang menempel. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini!" Nami mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari sakunya. Beberapa siswa di sekitar langsung memberikan mimik horor dan membatu saat melihat buku—yang sepertinya 'mengerikan' itu. "Buggy, kau dosa kepadaku atas hutang-hutangmu yang belum kau lunasi satu pun! Choby, kau juga hutang sebesar—"  _bla bla bla_  dan selanjutnya menjadi sesi informasi hutang piutang.

"Oh, satu lagi," seru Nami dengan mengacungkan satu jari telunjuk kanannya. "Aku tahu dalam sekolah ini ada yang berbuat dosa sama dengan orangtuaku. Apa perlu kusebutkan?" goda Nami dengan mengeluarkan sifat centilnya.

"Jangan!" jawaban serentak dari sebagian kecil siswa di sana, tak sadar bahwa mereka barusan membuka aibnya sendiri.

Nami pun tersenyum. "Jadi? Apa masih ingin dilanjutkan masalah ini, hm?"

"Baiklah, Nami, kami menyerah," ucap beberapa siswa.

"Ya, kami tidak akan menyinggungnya lagi," dan juga siswa lainnya.

"Itu bagus," kata Nami dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

Usopp pun hanya bengong. Jadi masalah selesai?

-HHH-

"Begitu... saja?" tanya Sanji sedikit tidak percaya, apalagi yang menceritakannya adalah Usopp si tukang bohong. "Betul yang diceritakan Usopp, Luffy?" tanya Sanji pada akhirnya kepada Luffy untuk kesaksian kebenarannya.

"Hehihuhah," Luffy berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Melihat keadaan sekitar, mereka sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh," kata Sanji, sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Hahi han hahi ho hang haha?" lanjut Luffy.

"Gzzz, lanjutkan saja makanmu," ketus Sanji, kemudian mengisap kembali rokoknya. "Meskipun begitu, bagaimana dengan hubungan Nami- _san_  dan teman-temannya?"

"Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu," jawab Usopp, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Usopp, Luffy. Setidaknya kita tahu keadaan luar Nami- _san_ ," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sedikit keramaian di depan rumah, Sanji pun segera mendatanginya.

"Aku pulang," suara tak asing yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Nami- _san_ ~" Cepat-cepat Sanji menghampirinya, "Maafkan aku~ Seharusnya, aku—"

"Ahaha, tidak apa, Sanji- _kun_!" ucap Nami—yang sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tampang kesedihan atau kemarahan. "Jangan diambil pusing, tidak apa, tidak ada masalah," lanjutnya. "Maaf, kalau aku sudah membuatmu khawatir," kata Nami lembut dengan senyum manisnya.

Sanji yang melihat dan mendengarnya hanya bisa berkata, "Oh, Dewiku~ Malaikatku~ Terima kasih~" sambil menangis terharu kagum juga terpesona.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu, Sanji- _kun_ ," kata Nami kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sanji sendirian dengan fantasinya.

"Yah, nggak buruk juga, dengan begini aku jadi semakin leluasa," seru Nami saat tiba di kamarnya, yang kini sedang menghitung uang dari hasil penjualan foto-foto orangtuanya dan beberapa pasangan _gay_  lainnya serta beberapa koleksi 'BL stuff'-nya ke teman-temannya —yang tiba-tiba berminat untuk menjadi  _fujoshi_ , ada juga yang  _fudanshi_ , tadi saat pulang sekolah. Ya, Nami, sang  _fujoshi_  mencari keuntungan.

-HHH-

Sore hari di kediaman Mugiwara.

**Kriiiiing! Kriiiiing!**

****Dering telepon dari ruang tengah.

**PIP**

"Halo, dengan kediaman Mugiwara di sini," jawab Sanji yang baru saja mengangkat telepon.

"Oi," suara dari telepon.

"Zoro?" heran Sanji. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi—yang mana ia malah menyalahkan Zoro atas kelalaiannya sendiri.

"Aku... tersesat, sepertinya."

"Gzzz, di mana kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Zoro datar.

"Kalau gitu, coba lihat sekitarmu," suruh Sanji.

"Umm," gumaman kecil terdengar, "ah, di sini, ada kafe Tako Delapan Yaki," jelas Zoro.

"Haa... tanda lainnya?"

"Hm, selain itu, yang lain hanya toko biasa."

"Baiklah, biar kucari tahu dulu. Kau jangan ke mana-mana, diam di situ."

"Oke."

PIP

****Sanji menutup teleponnya.

"Hm, Tako Delapan Yaki? Di mana itu?" gumam Sanji sembari mencoba mencari tahu nama tersebut di dalam buku telepon, setidaknya untuk tahu alamatnya.

"Hei, Bro, ada apa?" tiba-tiba suara lain muncul bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan besar menepuk kecil punggung Sanji.

"Gyaaaaa, jangan bikin kaget, Franky!"

"Oh,  _sorry_!"

"Ya, tidak apa, hmm..." Sanji melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. "Franky," panggil Sanji masih dengan mata teralih ke isi dalam buku telepon, "kalau tidak salah kau pernah jadi supir 'kan? Kau tahu di mana itu Tako Delapan Yaki?"

"Ha? Tako Delapan Yaki... tidak, tidak tahu..." jawab Franky, "tapi, seingatku, kalau Takoyaki Delapan, aku tahu. Ah! Ya! Tulisannya memang 'TAKO8YAKI' dengan angka delapan yang besar di tengahnya."

'Dasar marimo bodoh,' gumam Sanji setelah menghadap ke arah Franky, menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya tadi, "kalau begitu, bisa kau jemput si Marimo buta arah itu di sana?"

"Eh? Zoro ada di sana?" kaget Franky tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" heran Sanji melihat reaksi Franky.

"Takoyaki Delapan itu ada di perbatasan kota luar."

"Heee?" Sanji jadi ikut kaget. "Bagaimana bisa si Bodoh itu nyasar sejauh itu?" sewot Sanji.

"Baiklah, biar aku jemput dulu," ucap Franky segera bergegas ke luar rumah dan menuju mobil besar rakitannya.

"Terima kasih, Franky." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sanji menghela napas. Sepertinya penyakitnya itu semakin parah, pikir Sanji.

Selang waktu hingga makan malam tiba, saat semua anggota Mugiwara— _minus_  Zoro dan Franky, berkumpul di ruang makan, terdengar keramain di depan rumah. Sepertinya kedua Mugiwara yang kurang tadi, telah pulang. Tak lama, mereka pun masuk ke ruang makan dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Franky,  _thanks_. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Zoro saat duduk di kursi meja makannya.

" _No problem_!  _You're welcome_!" jawab Franky.

" _So_ , bagaimana bisa kau pergi sejauh itu?" Akhirnya Sanji bersuara dan langsung menanyakan itu kepada Zoro.

"Oh, itu..." jeda Zoro, "aku mencari pekerjaan."

"Cari pekerjaan?" heran Sanji dan beberapa lainnya. Terutama, Nami.

"Zoro! Jangan bilang kau dipecat?" celetuk Nami langsung.

"Eeeh? Dipecat?" kaget yang lain, kecuali Robin, Luffy, dan Zoro tentunya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaa, alhamdulillah, akhirnya jadiiii, maaf banget kalau gak memuaskan dan gak sesuai harapan, padahal sudah diharapkan positif begitu sama teman-teman sekalian. Maafkan juga atas kesalahan yang ada~ Maafkan saya... m(_ _)m
> 
> Dan, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca prolog dan chap ini, kalau berkenan untuk memberi komentarnya lagi~ Yah, karena review teman-teman, saya jadi semangat buat meneruskan fanfict ini. Yah, kalau pun gak ada review, sih, tetap terusin—mungkin, tapi gak secepat begini. (Begini? Cepat? Mananya?) Hehe, canda... Semoga bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya~
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih~
> 
> Cerita selanjutnya: Bagaimanakah cara menanggulangi kondisi keuangan keluarga Mugiwara?


	3. Dia Istriku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sampai pada akhir pekan tiba, saat waktu telah menunjukkun pukul 14.05, terlihat beberapa keluarga Mugiwara sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Cari pekerjaan?" heran Sanji dan beberapa lainnya. Terutama, Nami.

"Zoro! Jangan bilang kau dipecat?" celetuk Nami.

"Eeeh? Dipecat?" kaget yang lain, kecuali Robin, Luffy, dan Zoro tentunya.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Zoro datar tanpa ekspresi—sedikit ekspresi bersalah saja tidak ada. Kemudian, ia memulai untuk makan malamnya, terdengar 'itadakimasu'darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bingung Sanji.

Beberapa yang lain pun menunggu jawaban. Ada yang mengira kalau permasalahannya sama dengan yang kemarin—yang dialami Nami, atau karena Zoro sering terlambat, tersesat?

"Itu," Zoro berhenti menyuapkan makanannya, kemudian menggaruk-garuk kecil kepalannya—yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "karena aku ketahuan tidur di waktu kerja." Zoro lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Eeeeeh?" Lagi-lagi mereka yang mudah menunjukkan berbagai emosi, kaget dengan pernyataan Zoro. 'Ternyata!' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Sekali lagi aku merasa menyesal menikah dengannya," ucap Sanji sambil membungkuk putus asa.

"Oi!" Zoro tidak terima.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak mau kalau berada di keluarga miskin," isak Nami mendramatisir dengan latar seruan 'Hei!' dari yang lainnya.

"Nami-swaaaan~ Pangeranmu ini tidak akan membuat hal itu terjadi, Nami-swaaaan~" bangun Sanji dari posisinya dan berputar menghampiri Nami.

Tak lama, muncul bunga-bunga—yang entah dari mana asalnya menjadi latar belakang antara Nami dan Sanji.

"Sanji-kun," kata Nami dengan latar 'Kau memang paling perhatian.'

"Nami-swan," kata Sanji dengan latar 'Aku akan selalu bersamamu.'

Dua kata 'Forbidden Love' bertengger manis di belakang mereka.

"HEI!" Zoro, sang suami tentu saja tidak terima melihat adegan tersebut, dan langsung menghilangkan pemandangan latar—yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya baginya itu. 'Apa-apaan itu?' pikirnya.

"Huh!" ketus Sanji. 'Mengganggu saja,' batinnya sambil mengisap rokoknya.

"Memang kenapa kalau kita miskin?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba, yang akhirnya bicara di tengah makan malamnya.

Yang lain pun langsung sweat drop, kecuali Robin yang malah tersenyum kecil merasa lucu dengan kepolosan sang adik kecil.

"Itu artinya tak ada daging lagi untukmu!" jawab Sanji.

"APAAAAAAA?" kaget Luffy, tidak terima dengan pernyataan itu. Di saat bersamaan, telur yang ada di garpunya jatuh, "Ah!" Luffy pun langsung menangkap dan melahapnya."Hahau he–glek–gitu, kita gak boleh miskin!" semangat Luffy, terlihat api yang berkobar keluar dari tubuhnya. 'Demi daging kesayangannya,' batin yang lain.

"Yah, kalau begitu lagi, artinya kita harus segera mencari pendapatan," kata Usopp meluruskan.

"Yohohoho," seruan dari Brook, "maafkan Kakek, uhuk, yang, uhuk, tak bisa memban—uhuk uhuk," ucapnya terpotong karena batuknya yang semakin parah. "Aaaa... rasanya uhuk menyakitkan," lanjutnya.

"Gak usah ngomong, deh!" seru yang lain, sedikit emosi.

"Aku bisa membantu," tawar Robin, sembari menaruh sendok dan garpunya, yang artinya ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Jangan~" tolak Sanji langsung, "itu hasil jerih payah Robin-chan, Robin-chan sendiri pasti lebih memerlukannya."

"Tidak apa," kata Robin. Namun, tetap ditolak oleh Sanji dengan berbagai alasan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kiriman uang dari kakakku?" tawar Luffy kemudian. 'Tumben nyambung. Demi daging, sih,' batin yang lain lagi.

"Tidak, Luffy. Itu juga tidak bisa," kali ini Zoro yang menolak, dan mendapat seruan 'huuuu~' dari Luffy—yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"Serahkan semua padaku!" Akhirnya sang juru keuangan pun mengambil tindakan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nami.

"Nami-san~ Tapi itu—"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan tenaga, apalagi mengeluarkan uangku," jelas Nami, memotong perkataan Sanji.

'Dasar, tetap saja licik,' kurang lebih begitu yang berada di pikiran Usopp, Zoro dan Franky.

"Pokoknya, beres, deh!" lanjut Nami memantapkan. "Dengan syarat, kalian harus setuju dengan apa yang kuminta."

"Tentu sa—"

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Zoro, memotong ucapan Sanji—entah kenapa Sanji merasa kalau belakangan ini ucapannya suka dipotong. "Kenapa harus setuju dengan yang kau minta?" Zoro meletakkan sumpitnya, menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Hei!" Nami tidak terima. "Siapa yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya dengan alasan konyol begitu!" bentak Nami.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Zoro.

"Jangan kasar pada Nami-san!" Sanji menyela.

"Kau juga!" bentak Zoro ke Sanji. Sanji hanya diam dan melihat mata Zoro, seolah mereka sedang berbicara dengan mata. "Baiklah, urus saja urusan kalian sendiri, aku tidak ikut-ikutan. Bye," Zoro pun keluar begitu saja dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Huh, dasar egois!" ketus Nami.

'Kamu juga,' batin Usopp dan Franky, tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran mereka-mereka itu.

"Lanjut, bagaimana dengan keputusan kalian?" tanya Nami memastikan kembali. "Kalian setuju?"

"Kurasa kau harus meralatnya, Nami. Kau bilang 'harus setuju dengan apa yang kau minta' itu kasarnya kami harus menjadi budakmu," jelas Franky—yang akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Tidak heran kalau Zoro jadi seperti itu," tambahnya, dan kemudian diberi anggukan dari Usopp, 'ya, ya!'

"Ck, dasar, baiklah. Maksudku, kalian harus terima pekerjaan yang kuberikan nanti. Bagaimana?" tawar Nami lagi.

Daripada rusuh lagi seperti tadi, akhirnya mereka—lebih tepatnya Sanji, Franky dan Usopp, menerima tawaran Nami. Tidak lupa beberapa surat perjanjian dilampirkan oleh Nami untuk mereka tandatangani. Setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang melanggar. Mereka pun hanya bisa pasrah, terima saja. Akhirnya, perjanjian telah disepakati oleh Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, dan Franky, tentunya juga Nami. Robin? Brook? Jelas, Robin sudah memiliki pekerjaannya sendiri, dan Brook tentu tidak memungkinkan lagi, bicara saja susah, apalagi mengharapkan tenaganya.

-HHH-

Di kamar Sanji dan Zoro.

Pintu terbuka dan Sanji masuk, ia sempat melihat tubuh Zoro yang berbaring memunggungi daerah biasa tempat Sanji tidur. Sanji menghela napas, kemudian melakukan rutinitas sebelum tidurnya, seperti menggosok gigi dan membersihkan wajah, tangan dan kakinya. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke tempat tidur, namun tidak langsung berbaring. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menyalakan rokoknya—padahal ia baru saja menggosok gigi, sepertinya Sanji belum berminat untuk langsung tidur.

"Kau masih bangun?" tanya Sanji sembari memposisikan duduknya mengarah ke Zoro, dengan satu kaki terlipat di atas kasurnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Maaf untuk tadi pagi, aku hanya panik karena memikirkan Nami-san terpukul."

"Hn," akhirnnya Zoro menjawab, menandakan dirinya masih terjaga.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak terima kau berlaku buruk kepada Nami-san seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Zoro bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan melihat Sanji.

"Kau tadi membentaknya," jelas Sanji.

"Siapa? Bukankah kau lihat, siapa yang membentak duluan."

"Ya, Nami-san tidak akan membentak kalau kau tidak memancingnya."

Dan mereka pun saling mengotot satu sama lain.

"Cerewet! Kau terus saja membela dia! Dasar alis aneh! Mau saja kau diperbudaknya!"

"Apa katamu, shitty Marimo?" marah Sanji sambil mencengkram baju depan Zoro dan menariknya.

"Ya! Urus saja Nami-san-mu itu! Aku tidak peduli!" sama dengan Sanji, Zoro pun menarik kerah Sanji.

"Maksudmu?" Sanji tidak terima. "Tunggu!" Sanji seakan menyadari sesuatu, "... kau cemburu... pada Nami-san?" jelas Sanji pada akhirnya mengetahui kelabilan emosi Zoro saat ini, lalu melepas cengkramannya dari baju Zoro dan menaruh tangannya di depan mulutnya. "Pfft... Hahaha..." tawa Sanji kemudian, merasa lucu. "Ternyata suamiku ini cemburu pada anaknya, hahaha..." sindir Sanji masih dalam tawanya.

"Gak lucu!" sebal Zoro, yang juga melepas tangannya dari kerah Sanji.

"Hahaha," Sanji masih saja tertawa—senangkah? "Aku tak menyangka, hahaha..." Sanji mulai memegang perutnya dan memukul-mukul kasur—sepertinya Sanji kelewat senang.

"Grrrrrr," Zoro pun mulai emosi dengan tingkah Sanji yang semakin menjadi, seolah Zoro bersiap-siap untuk menerkam mangsanya.

"Oke, oke," tenang Sanji sambil menghapus air matanya yang ternyata keluar sedikit. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?" tanyanya kemudian kembali mengisap rokoknya, menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa?" malas Zoro, sambil melipat tangannya.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok, "Soal kau dipecat," jelas Sanji, kemudian dia teringat akan alasannya dipecat—dan itu membuatnya geli ingin tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Terus?"

"Semalam, aku mau memberitahumu. Tapi kau menyuruhku diam, dan menundanya untuk bicara hari ini."

"Oh," bersamaan dengan asap rokok Sanji yang keluar berbentuk 'O', Sanji ingat kejadian itu. 'Lagi-lagi harus aku yang salah,' frustasi Sanji—yang merasa bahwa dirinya belakangan ini melakukan tindakan yang berakibat buruk.

"Dan paginya, kau memberiku peralatan kerja," tambah Zoro.

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu," ngeles Sanji, dan mengisap-isap rokoknya. "Ya, sudah. Kalau gitu, besok kau harus minta maaf pada Nami-san ."

"Minta maaf apa?" ketus Zoro—yang sudah bad mood mendengar nama Nami.

"Tentu sa—"

"Tidak," potong Zoro, dan Sanji mulai bete dengan kegiatan potong-memotong ucapan orang. "Aku tidak punya salah dengannya."

"Aaaa! Kenapa, sih, kau tidak bisa mengalah sedikit saja?" frustasi Sanji.

"Kubilang tidak, ya, tidak!"

"Kau..." melotot Sanji.

"Apa?"

"Huh!" Sanji pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di pinggir sekali dan mematikan rokoknya di meja kecil samping ranjang. Menarik selimut dan membelakangi Zoro. Ia sudah tidak peduli untuk menggosok giginya lagi.

Zoro hanya diam dan ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sanji, tidur dengan membelakangi Sanji.

-HHH-

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa di keluarga Mugiwara. Mungkin ada sedikit perbedaan untuk kali ini. Terutama, Zoro yang sedang dalam masa-masa menganggur. Aktifitas Zoro tak jauh-jauh dari rumahnya, atas larangan Sanji untuk tidak keluar jauh dari rumah. Kemudian, penurunan porsi masakan Sanji di tiap makan siang dan malam. Untuk makan pagi, tetap sama karena itu kebutuhan energi terbesar. Karena belum ada tanda-tanda dari Nami untuk mulai bertindak, Sanji memperhitungkan sisa uang yang ada dengan baik untuk pengeluaran yang benar-benar dibutuhkan. Lalu, Luffy belakangan ini merasa bete sendiri dengan jatah makanannya yang kurang dari biasanya. Meskipun begitu, Luffy mengerti dan menurut—yah, walau kadang-kadang ada saja keluhannya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa daging, sepertinya.

Yang lumayan mengherankan adalah Nami, karena ia hanya santai-santai saja. Sehingga membuat Usopp dan Franky berpikiran 'yang tidak-tidak' akan Nami. Entah itu artinya Nami sudah menyerah—tidak mungkin, atau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sekedar info, Nami dan Zoro masih saling cuek satu sama lain. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau menurunkan gengsinya.

Sampai pada akhir pekan tiba, saat waktu telah menunjukkun pukul 14.05, terlihat beberapa keluarga Mugiwara sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah—ruang berkumpulnya keluarga selain ruang makan, ruang dimana keluarga bisa bersantai menonton televisi, menghangatkan diri, mengobrol, dan sebagainya.

"Oke! Nanti malam akan ada Pekan Raya. Di sana diadakan pentas tinju, dengan hadiah yang cukup lumayan. Juara satu dapat lima puluh ribu berry, kedua dapat tiga puluh ribu berry dan ketiga dapat lima belas ribu berry. Aku ingin kalian bisa ikut. Kalau menang semuanya, bisa dapat total sembilan puluh lima ribu berry."

"Nami, sepertinya kita tidak terlalu membutuhkan uang sebanyak itu," kata Usopp ragu.

"Kata siapa? Kau mau kita hidup biasa terus-terusan?" kata Nami cuek.

'Hidup biasa 'kan gak masalah,' batin Usopp, tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Nami-san," panggil Sanji kemudian.

"Ya?" jawab Nami. "Oh, Sanji-kun gak ikut pertandingan tinju ini, kok," jelas Nami, mengerti akan prinsip Sanji yang tidak akan berkelahi menggunakan tangannya. "Sebagai gantinya, Sanji-kun akan mengikuti ini," senyum Nami penuh makna, sambil memberikan selembar brosur kepada Sanji.

"Lomba memasak..." eja Sanji membaca brosur tersebut, "untuk ibu-ibu?"

"Yup! Sanji-kun harus ikut kontes itu, hadiah uang tunainya lumayanlah," jelas Nami lagi.

"Tapi, Nami, bukannya itu untuk ibu-ibu?" Franky ikut menyela.

Sebentar Nami melihat Sanji. "Ah, itu beres, kita bisa mengubahnya untuk malam ini."

'Mengubahnya?' batin yang lain, sedikit horor. Sedangkan Sanji hanya diam mematung, tidak tahu mau berkata apa—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membantah Nami.

"Kembali ke semula, jadi Luffy, Frank—"

"Na-Nami, a-aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan itu, tidak akan mungkin menang," kata Usopp memotong ucapan Nami, sambil bercucuran keringat. Usopp berpikiran kalau Sanji tidak ikut pertandingan, maka dirinya diikutsertakan.

"Siapa juga yang suruh kau ikut! Dan, jangan potong omonganku!" marah Nami dengan wajah seramnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu..."

"Yah," Nami menghela napas, menenangkan diri. "Karena kau sudah pasti kalah ikut pertandingan—" terdengar seruan 'teganyaaa~' dari Usopp yang sudah menangis. "—jadi, kau akan bersamaku selama pekan raya nanti. Yah, memang, sih, kita jadi gak bisa dapat seluruh hadiahnya. Haaa... andaikan yang satu itu gak nolak."

'Nami, kau gak sopan,' batin Usopp.

Sanji yang mendengar pernyataan 'kau akan bersamaku selama pekan raya' itu langsung bertambah syok. "Usopp dan Nami-san akan bersama selama pekan raya... Nami-san... Nami-san," gumamnya terus-terusan sambil merunduk ke lantai, layaknya orang depresi.

Franky yang melihatnya hanya prihatin, sedangkan Luffy yang sedari tadi sudah menghabiskan beberapa potong semangka, "kenapa Sanji?" Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ada kemungkinan Sanji telah pergi merasuk dalam pikirannya.

"Sudah diputuskan Luffy dan Franky ikut pertandingan tinju! Sanji ikut lomba memasak, terakhir Usopp, kau ikut bersamaku untung hunting hadiah di stand-stand lainnya. Oke?"

"Oke...!" jawab yang lain dengan nada yang berbeda-beda.

-HHH-

"Wooooooooooo~~~" seru Luffy, Usopp, Franky dan juga Brook saat melihat sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Jangan lihat!" Sanji sudah malu bukan main. Apa-apaan? Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang harus seperti ini. Ya, Sanji disulap menjadi wanita. Bukan, bukan berarti Sanji benar-benar berubah menjadi perempuan. Ia hanya diberi polesan make up, rambut palsu panjang berwarna padu padan dengan rambut aslinya, serta pakaian kimono—setidaknya dengan berpakaian kimono tidak terlalu ketahuan bentuk tubuh lelakinya. Permasalahannya, kenapa Sanji benar-benar seperti berubah menjadi perempuan? Sehingga anggota keluarga yang lain tidak menyangka ia Sanji, kalau tidak ada alis melingkarnya itu. Sebaliknya, Sanji sendiri merasa 'gak banget, deh'. Kalau bukan karena Nami, sudah jelas Sanji menolaknya ini semua mentah-mentah.

"Benar ini Sanji?" tanya Franky curiga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" sahut yang lain.

"Tentu saja bisa, dengan tangan sihirku ini, apa saja bisa kurubah," muncul suara dari belakang Sanji, kemudian menunjukkan sosoknya yang entah mau dibilang lelaki atau wanita, tidak jelas. Sebut saja okama.

"Waaa! Hebat, Iva!" seru Luffy kagum, yang sepertinya mengenal okama tersebut.

"Oh, terima kasih~" balasnya bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Zoro?" tanya Franky.

"Biarkan saja dia," jawab Sanji.

Franky dan Usopp bersama mengikik, dan Luffy juga ikutan. "Hihihi, Sanji malu, ya?"

"Grrr, kalian!" Sanji mengamuk ke mereka bertiga, benar-benar beda jauh penampilan dan tingkahnya saat ini.

"Stop, Sanji-kun! Kau kira berapa biaya untuk mengubahmu itu, jangan kau rusak begitu saja," judes Nami yang baru saja turun bersama dengan Chopper di gendongannya.

"Nami—" Sanji yang semula hampir depresi mendengar ucapan Nami barusan, "—swaaaaaaan~" kemudian bersemangat saat melihat sosok Nami yang begitu indah. Nami dengan kimono oranye, dan beberapa aksesoris menghias rambutnya, membuat Nami begitu terlihat sangat manis, ditambah dengan rusa mungil bak boneka dipelukannya.

"Well! Kita pergi!" girang Nami, mengabaikan kehebohan Sanji.

Saat mereka menuju ke ruang depan, terlihat Robin dan Zoro yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Robin kemudian melihat anggota keluarga lainnya berkumpul dan beberapa orang tambahannya.

"Ya! Robin juga ikut 'kan?" tanya Nami, lebih tepat dengan nada ajakan.

"Ya, Nami," jawab Robin tenang. Lalu, Robin menoleh ke okama yang masih ada di sana, "Senang bertemu Anda, Ivankov," terdengar balasan 'Senang juga bertemu Anda' dari okama yang ternyata bernama lengkap Ivankov, "dan—" Robin terdiam sebentar. "Ah!" Robin terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat wujud Sanji. Sepertinya, untuk sementara ini Robin tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan Tuan Koki.

'Memalukan, memalukan, memalukan.' Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sanji saat ini. Ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan Robin. Selain itu, kenapa Zoro yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu hanya diam melihatnya terus. 'Pasti dia sedang mengejekku,' prasangka buruk Sanji.

"Zoro," panggil Luffy, dan Zoro menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau juga ikut 'kan?" tanya Luffy semangat.

Sebelum menjawab, Zoro sempat melirik kembali ke arah Sanji. "Ya," jawabnya kemudian.

"Yey! Mari kita bersenang-senang malam ini!" seru beberapa orang yang ada dengan kompak dan semangat.

-HHH-

Sesampainya di Pekan Raya. Suatu tempat yang penuh dengan segala macam aktifitas hiburan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan taman ria biasanya, yang mana banyak wahana bermainnya atau stand-stand yang menjual berbagai macam seperti bazar, hanya saja di Pekan Raya biasanya diadakan acara yang lebih besar, seperti adanya pergelaran, atau kompetisi, lomba, dan sebagainya. Pekan Raya ini diadakan dalam waktu tertentu saja, dan biasanya tidak ditetapkan kapan adanya, namun yang paling jelas adalah saat malam akhir pekan.

Sanji berjalan di samping Zoro. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri sebenarnya—dalam konteks pria dan wanita. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan suami istri yang lain, Franky dan Robin—yang sedang menikmati riuhnya Pekan Raya. Mereka berdua begitu dekat, terbukti dengan lengan Robin yang berada di lengan besar Franky, bergandengan. Tak disangka ternyata mereka bisa begitu intim di tempat keramaian begini. Untuk yang satu itu, berbeda sekali dengan Sanji dan Zoro, mereka hanya berjalan bersebelahan tanpa ada perlakuan apa-apa.

"Kau terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi wanita," akhirnya Zoro yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Berisik!" seru Sanji dengan nada tidak suka.

"Dan kau juga terlalu kuat dan kasar untuk menjadi wanita," lanjut Zoro, tidak mempedulikan kebetean Sanji. "Tapi, tetap saja kau 'lemah'," Zoro menarik lengan Sanji, dan mengepitnya di lengan kekar dirinya, sehingga sedikit terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang bermesraan tadi. Bedanya, yang satu ini ada unsur pemaksaan.

"Gezzz, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan? Gak lucu!" protes Sanji, berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

"Nami, sedang apa kau?" suara Luffy dari belakang pasangan—yang sedang mengadu kekuatan lengan itu.

"Eh? Tidak!" jawab Nami sedikit kaget.

"Kau jalan lama sekali, 'ntar ketinggalan," perhatian Luffy dengan nada nyaring—jelas saja, Nami berada entah berapa meter jauhnya dari belakang mereka.

"Tidak apa, Luffy! Kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat! Sudah! Sana, sana, perhatikan jalanmu! Aku tidak mau kalau kita tidak jadi menang, karena kau terjatuh dan luka! Haaa... tidak ada kerennya."

Luffy lalu meng-iya-kan saja. Berjalan kembali bersama Usopp dan Chopper, serta Brook. Sedangkan Ivankov sudah membaur di kerumunan, entah ke mana. Yah, memang tidak ada lagi yang diperlukan dengannya.

"Mengganggu saja," kata Nami sambil mengeluarkan benda yang tadi sempat ia sembunyikan—yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamera. Kemudian, kamera tersebut ia arahkan ke depan, "Hm, mana mereka?" gumam Nami mencari-cari objek—yang sedari tadi ia ambil, lewat layar kamera.

"SET!" Tiba-tiba kamera Nami menghilang dari tangannya, lebih tepatnya baru saja diambil.

"Gyaaa!" kaget Nami, lalu menoleh, "ZORO!" hampir ia berteriak 'maling'.

"Untuk malam ini, kameramu disita," ucap Zoro dan pergi sambil lalu.

"Eh? Apa-apaan? Zoroooo! Kembalikan!" protes Nami. "Aaaaaa! Menyebalkan!"

'Maaf, Nami-san~' batin Sanji sambil menangis ke arah Nami atas ketidakberdayaannya Sanji—yang juga ternyata tidak bisa tidak terima tindakan Zoro—untuk mengamankan diri mereka dari kebiasaan Nami: merekam segala macam momen mereka.

Selama acara pertandingan –termasuk pendaftaran– belum dimulai, keluarga Mugiwara pun menyempatkan diri untuk bersenang-senang di beberapa tempat yang menarik, tentu saja dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Luffy dan Usopp membeli jajanan untuk mereka dan juga Chopper. Membeli jajanan? Bukannya mereka bisa dibilang, sedang tidak bisa menggunakan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna? Ya, benar begitu. Tapi, kenyataannya mereka masih memiliki bank berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya bank untuk mengutang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nami. Gitu-gitu Nami memiliki banyak simpanan uang, akan tetapi karena sifat pelitnya yang sepertinya tak bisa dihilangkan itu, tentu saja Nami tidak akan membagi uangnya secara cuma-cuma. Jadi, tidaklah heran kalau Nami tidak langsung membantu keluarga Mugiwara dengan menggunakan uangnya—yah, kalau untuk hal seperti biaya sekolah atau segala macam kebutuhannya, ia masih bisa merelakannya sedikit.

Di lain tempat, Franky dan Robin baru saja keluar dari tempat hiburan Rumah Hantu. Terlihat ekspresi Franky yang sedikit kacau, mungkinkah ia ketakutan? Sedangkan Robin hanya senyum-senyum seperti biasa, benar-benar wanita yang hebat.

Kemudian, Zoro dan Sanji, mereka sedang meributkan suatu hal, yang mana Zoro ingin membeli sake—yang katanya enak tapi juga mahal itu. Sedangkan Sanji tentu saja menolaknya, meskipun dapat pinjaman uang dari Nami untuk malam ini, tetap saja uang tersebut lebih baik dipakai untuk yang lebih berguna. Sesi ngotot-mengotot tak mau kalah pun akhirnya berlanjut.

Tak lama kemudian, tanda dibukanya pendaftaran pertandingan tinju pun muncul. Ternyata, puncak acara tersebut dilakukan serentak, yang mana pertandingan tinju, kompetisi memasak, dan beberapa lomba lainnya diadakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi tetap berbeda tempat, lumayan jauh dari yang lain, mungkin agar tidak mengganggu satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu, akhirnya keluarga Mugiwara terbagi dalam beberapa kelompok, dengan unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Dalam stand pertandingan tinju ada Luffy, Franky, Nami, Robin dan Brook. Robin tentu saja ada untuk menemani sang suami, Franky, sekaligus menontonnya bertanding. Brook bersama Robin sebagai penonton. Sudah jelas, Franky dan Luffy sebagai peserta yang diikutkan. Lalu, Nami sebagai manager dadakan, mengurusi pendaftaran Luffy dan Franky, serta urusan lainnya.

Usopp pada akhirnya tinggal sendiri juga, karena Nami tidak bisa meninggalkan urusannya itu. Akan tetapi, bukannya membiarkan Usopp untuk menonton pertandingan, Nami menyuruhnya untuk hunting sendirian. Bersama ditemani Chopper, Usopp pun pergi tanpa tujuan ke berbagai stand. Siapa tau ia menemukan permainan yang cocok untuknya, seperti menembak jitu.

Terakhir, Zoro ternyata lebih memilih menonton sang istri—eh, suaminya itu. Sayangnya, Sanji sama sekali tidak berharap untuk dilihat oleh Zoro. Lagipula, sama saja bohong, karena Sanji tetap saja 'harus' mengawasi Zoro—yang siapa tahu keluyuran lalu kesasar. Bagaimana ia mau fokus ke masakannya? 'Ah, siapa peduli dia, yang penting kali ini aku harus menang!' pikir Sanji akhirnya, tidak ingin mengecewakan Nami.

Tak lama kemudian, sesi pendaftaran selesai, dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Akan tetapi, ada berita buruk untuk keluarga Mugiwara. Ternyata, Franky tidak dapat ikut berpartisipasi, karena tidak memiliki lawan yang sepadan untuknya—jelas, tubuh Franky terlalu besar dan berat. Tapi, tak apalah, masih ada Luffy. Nami harus tetap memastikan kemenangan Luffy.

"Luffy! Cuma kamu satu-satunya harapanku! Kau harus menang!" teriak Nami menyemangati Luffy, dengan berujung 'Awas saja kalau kau sampai kalah!'

"Hiks, aku tidak bisa ikut!" depresi Franky dengan tangisan berlebihan.

"Tidak apa," kata Robin dengan senyum khasnya, "lebih baik kau menyemangati Adik kecil kita."

Franky melihat Robin lalu menghapus bekas air mata buatannya itu, "Ya, itu benar! Tidak ada gunanya sedih! Luffy! Semangat! Hajar lawanmu! Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil hadiah kita!" semangat Franky ke Luffy. Dengan sahutan 'Good, Franky!' dari Nami.

Robin pun menikmati perasaan 'bahagia' sang suaminya yang telah kembali itu. Lalu Brook sedari tadi ingin ikut berteriak, namun apa daya kekuatannya untuk berteriak nyaris punah—eh, tidak ada lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merintih 'se-maaa-ngat, uhuk, Luffy.' Itu pun dengan susah payah.

Sedangkan Luffy yang berada di jejeran belakang, menunggu dirinya dipanggil. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang keluarganya teriakkan, karena terlalu ribut di tempat itu, kecuali teriakan dari Nami—yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Namun, Luffy tahu bahwa Franky, Robin, dan kakek Brook sedang menyemangatinya, Luffy pun memberikan senyuman khasnya yang begitu lebar. "Hehehe..." cengiran Luffy sambil bergaya, meninju-ninju angin kosong.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Nama Luffy pun tersebut oleh sang penyelenggara—yang artinya sudah waktunya Luffy unjuk diri.

"Yeah! Luffy! Hajar dia!" teriak Nami tidak segan-segan.

"Luffy!" seru Franky terus menerus menyebut nama 'Luffy'. Dan juga dari beberapa penonton yang sepertinya merupakan teman atau yang hanya mengenal Luffy entah dari sekolah atau lingkungannya.

Di lain tempat dalam waktu yang sama, ternyata kompetisi memasak telah dimulai. Terlihat beberapa penonton bahkan juri yang seperti terkagum-kagum akan sesuatu. Ada apa gerangan? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena sang koki—oh, di sini sang koki sedang berperan sebagai sang ibu, yang sedang memasak dengan begitu profesionalnya. Dengan teknik dan cara memasak yang begitu cepat tapi juga tepat, membuat juri terkesan. Apalagi dengan para penontonnya yang sudah komentar segala macam, terutama komentar para lelaki.

"Andaikan istriku seperti dirinya," kemudian mendapat tabokan dari sebelahnya yang diduga adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Apa dia sudah janda? Aku ingin menikahinya?"

"Tinggalkan saja suamimu! Menikahlah denganku!"

Bersyukurlah, Sanji tidak mendengar celotehan itu semua. Entah apa jadinya kalau ia tahu. Lain lagi dengan Zoro yang sudah terganggu dengan omongan-omongan sekitarnya itu, apalagi ada yang sampai mengaku-ngaku sebagai suami Sanji. Seandainya, kalau saja bisa Zoro berteriak, 'dia istriku!' dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin—bukan Zoro banget gitu, lho. So, Zoro hanya diam memerhatikan suaminya –yang berada dalam wujud perempuan– tanpa menggubris sekitarnya. Sekalian, bagus juga untuk melatih kesabaran.

Kembali ke pertandingan Luffy. Ternyata Luffy sudah unggul beberapa ronde. Nami sampai histeris, memastikan benar-benar kalau Luffy-lah yang akan menjadi sang juara. Sama juga dengan Franky yang semakin menjadi-jadi, nyaris tidak terkontrol kalau tidak ada Robin yang menenangkannya.

"Habisi dia, Luffy! Jangan beri dia kesempatan!" teriak Franky.

"Luffy... Luffy..." sang Kakek tetap saja berusaha menyemangati Luffy, meski suaranya berapa senti pun tidak terdengar. Sebenarnya, keramaian ini tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, akan tetapi demi cucu tercinta ia merelakan. Bagus juga kalau ia mati melihat cucunya menang dan bahagia, pikirnya sendiri.

Jauh dari keriuhan pertandingan tinju dan lomba memasak itu, terlihat Usopp yang sepertinya sedang gusar di suatu tempat yang tampaknya sepi.

"Bagiamana ini? Kita belum dapat apa-apa, Chopper?" keluh Usopp pada Chopper, yang pastinya Chopper tidak menjawabnya. "Heran! Ternyata yang lain juga sibuk menonton pertandingan, tau gitu kita diam saja di sana. Sekarang, kembali juga percuma, kita gak bisa masuk di keramaian seperti itu."

Akhirnya, Usopp kembali berjalan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kembali ke tempat Sanji dan Zoro berada, detik-detik di mana sang juri sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan 'penyicipan' makanan, terutama milik sang Ibu Sanji—sebenarnya Nami menyuruh Sanji untuk memakai nama Santy saat mendaftar nanti, sayang ternyata Sanji tidak bisa menggoreskan nama Santy di kertas pendaftaran tersebut, akhirnya menyesal juga karena ia lagi-lagi 'membantah' Nami.

Setelah selesai sesi penyicipan tersebut, kini waktunya untuk peserta—juga penonton yang tidak sabar dengan hasil penilaian, dan pemenangnya. Mengingat akan betapa positifnya kesan juri kepada masakan Sanji, dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan masakan lain, sepertinya Sanji akan menang mudah, nih.

"Dan, juara pertama jatuh pada Ibu Sanji dari keluarga Mugiwara," kata sang host lomba memasak tersebut, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh tepuk tangan dan keriuhan dari penonton dan beberapa juri, juga peserta lainnya. "Ibu Sanji diperkenankan ke panggung untuk menerima hadiah."

Bukannya senang atau bahagia, Zoro malah geli setiap mendengar sebutan 'Ibu Sanji'. Yah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sanji saat ini, yang sudah merinding tidak karuan. 'Memalukan! Menggelikan! Gyaaaaaa!' batin Sanji tidak tahan. Namun apa daya, terima dan ikuti sajalah perannya sekarang. Dengan grogi, Sanji berjalan menuju panggung.

"SET!"

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh tadi berubah menjadi hening. Sanji pun berhenti, bingung saat orang-orang di sekitarnya terlihat seakan syok atau kaget, seperti baru saja melihat setan. Kenapa? Apa dia ketahuan? Lalu, ia melihat Zoro yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya, keningnya berpangku di tangannya, seperti ada yang salah. Tak lama ia menyadari sesuatu yang sepertinya hilang di kepalanya. Sanji akhirnya menoleh ke belakang.

'Ah!' jerit Sanji dengan suara tertahan. 'Wig-ku?' saat melihat rambut palsunya tersangkut di tiang dekorasi lomba. Dan akhirnya, sama-sama terdiam dengan orang-orang yang di sekitar. Entah mau bagaimana lagi selanjutnya. '!' batin Sanji frustasi.

Tak terasa waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30, beberapa pengunjung Pekan Raya semakin berkurang, tidak heran beberapa dari mereka adalah keluarga yang membawa anak-anak yang sekiranya harus tidur sebelum benar-benar larut. Demikian juga penonton pertandingan yang ternyata masih berlangsung, dengan keadaan tersebut menjadikan Usopp bisa masuk dengan sedikit leluasa. Begitu juga dengan Zoro dan Sanji—yang sudah merubah dirinya sebagaimana mestinya seorang pria, baru saja bergabung dengan keluarga Mugiwara yang lain.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Zoro.

"Oh, sebentar lagi babak akhir Luffy!" jawab Franky semangat.

"Pantesan Franky sudah duduk-duduk tenang di sini," kata Usopp yakin kalau Franky menjadi juara.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa ikut karena tidak ada lawannya," sela Franky terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Eh?" kaget Usopp. "Ah, sayang sekali..."

Sanji yang sedari tadi mendengar obrolan tersebut, membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. 'Jadi, harapan terakhir hanya Luffy?' galau Sanji.

"Sanji, bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Franky tiba-tiba, membuat Sanji sedikit kaget, terbangun dari alam tak sadarnya.

"Itu..." kata Sanji ragu. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar lanjutan ucapan Franky 'Wah, kau sudah berubah lagi, sayang banget,' karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya.

"Sanji-kuuuun~" ceria Nami saat tahu adanya Sanji, lalu menghampirinya.

Mendengar teriakan Nami, Sanji menjadi panik. Di satu hati, ia begitu senang dipanggil oleh suara merdu Nami. Sedangkan di lain hati, Sanji begitu kacau tidak tahu mau berkata apa.

"Bagaimana Sanji-kun? Kau pasti menang telak 'kan?" seru Nami optimis.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, ragu dengan kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya, keringat pun ikut serta menambah kepanikan Sanji.

"Dia di-dis," kata Zoro datar.

"Di—dis? Maksudmu diskualifikasi? Gimana bisa?" sewot Nami mendadak, begitu juga dengan yang lain terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan 'diskualifikasi' itu. "Sanji-kun! Benar begitu?" tanya Nami pada Sanji, namun Sanji tidak menyuarakan apa-apa, hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aaaaaaa! Kenapa jadi begini?" frustasi Nami, dengan sahutan 'Itu karmamu...' dari batin yang lain.

"BUAGH!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan histeris dari beberapa penonton.

"Waa, sepertinya pukulan barusan kena telak, apakah Monkey D. Luffy bisa melanjutkan pertandingan ini?" suara komentator pertandingan.

"Luffy?" Perhatian keluarga Mugiwara kembali ke arena tinju, di mana Luffy sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Gyaaaaa! Luffy!" jerit Nami kaget melihat wujud Luffy yang sudah babak belur.

Saat wasit menghitung di detik ke-lima, Luffy pun bangun. Sepertinya kekuatan Luffy sudah pada batas limit-nya, terlihat dari susah payah Luffy –yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri– untuk memukul lawannya—yang sepertinya kuat itu. Namun, lagi-lagi Luffy terkena pukulan. Jatuh, bangun, dipukul. Begitu seterusnya.

"Luffy! Cukup! Hentikan!" kata Nami tidak tahan lagi melihat Luffy seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Nami mengeluarkan air matanya. Tentu saja, bukannya itu semua karena dirinya, meskipun ia tak menyangka kalau sampai seperti ini akhirnya.

Sanji yang melihat Nami bersedih, tentu tidak bisa tinggal diam, "Luf—"

"Luffy! Hajar dia! DEMI DAGINGMU!" teriak Zoro senyaring mungkin sampai suaranya dapat masuk menghantam gendang telinga Luffy.

'Daging, daging, daging,' satu kata yang mengisi seluruh otak Luffy. Sedikit demi sedikit, Luffy dalam alam bawah sadarnya ikut menyuarakannya, "Da—ging, da-ging, —DAGING!" sadar Luffy pada akhirnya. "YEAH! DAGING!" Entah darimana asalnya sepertinya kekuatan Luffy muncul kembali, membuat sorak sorai seluruh penonton kembali membahana, menyemangati pertandingan.

"Luffy..." lirih Nami saat melihat Luffy kembali bersemangat dan memukul lawannya dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Luffy! Semangat!" seru Nami kemudian, sambil tersenyum lebar dan menangis haru.

Sanji tersenyum kecil mengetahui Nami sudah membaik, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Zoro—yang kini sedang tersenyum melihat pertandingan Luffy. 'Thanks,' kata Sanji dalam hatinya, lalu menyalakan rokoknya—setelah mengetahui keadaan sudah tenang kembali. Sebenarnya, kalau Zoro tidak memotong ucapannya, Sanji ingin meneriakkan kata 'menyerah' kepada Luffy. 'Bodoh,' kata Sanji untuk dirinya.

Selama beberapa menit, pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit, keduanya pun dalam kondisi sama, nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Namun, pada akhirnya Luffy-lah yang bertahan. Dengan demikian, Luffy dinyatakan menjadi sang juara. Tangis haru dari Nami, Usopp juga Franky seolah membanjiri pertandingan tersebut. Sanji, Zoro dan Robin tersenyum bangga melihat Luffy. Terakhir, sang Kakek Brook sudah tidak sadarkan diri, seolah ia benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan dunia dengan damai penuh kebahagiaan. Oh, satu lagi, sang makhluk kecil sepertinya ikut senang di pelukan Usopp.

Dan untuk sang juara, saat penerimaan hadiah, dengan kondisinya yang benar-benar sudah limit itu, Luffy akhirnya jatuh pingsan di atas panggung.

"Luffy!"

-HHH-

"DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!" terdengar suara keributan dari langkah kaki yang terlalu cepat. "Sanjiiiiii!"

"Luffy?" suara dari beberapa keluarga Mugiwara yang kini tengah sarapan di ruang makan. Ya, baru saja Luffy masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dan itu menarik perhatian lainnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sanji kemudian.

"Sanji! Kenapa gak bangunin aku?" protes Luffy tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sanji.

Sanji menghela napas, "Luffy, kau masih butuh istirahat."

"Aku gak butuh istirahat! Aku cuma butuh makan!" tegas Luffy.

Sanji dan lainnya tersenyum melihat Luffy seperti itu. 'Ya, itulah Luffy.'

"Well. Sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada sang Juara Mugiwara, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untukmu," ucap Sanji sembari mengeluarkan makanan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis masakan—yang intinya hanya daging saja, dan menaruhnya di meja biasa tempat Luffy makan.

"WAAAAAAA! HOREEEE! MAKASIH, SANJI!" girang Luffy, duduk di kursinnya dan melahap makanannya dengan semangat. Dan, Sanji dengan samar-samar berkata, 'Sama-sama.'

"Oke! Karena Luffy sudah baikan, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu," kata Nami tiba-tiba, menyudahi makannya.

Saat itu juga, beberapa yang lainnya langsung terdiam, 'Jangan-jangan...' pikir Sanji, Usopp dan Franky.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui. Pada akhirnya, kita cuma bisa dapat satu kemenangan bernilai lima puluh ribu berry," jelas Nami dengan penekanan di dua kata yaitu 'satu kemenangan' sembari melihat ke arah tiga orang—yang sudah seperti sedang melihat nenek sihir atau lebih parahnya. "Nah, karena kalian sebelumnya berutang denganku, so, setelah dihitung-hitung, jatah kalian jadi dapat tiga puluh ribu berry."

"Apaaaa?" kaget Usopp dan Franky. "Bagaimana bisa?"—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dua kata ini selalu hadir belakangan ini.

"Tentu saja bisa, utang-utang kalian yang tadi malam dan juga utang-utang kalian sebelumnya, terus—" Nami sedikit memberi jeda dan penekanan, "atas kerugian Sanji-kun semalam!"

'Aaaaa!' Sanji kehilangan kata-katanya untuk ke sekian kalinya, dengan latar 'Sabar, Sanji' dari Usopp dan Franky.

Tak jauh-jauh dari kebiasaan Robin, hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi suasana tersebut. Sedangkan Zoro hanya cuek saja, bukankah dia memang tidak ada urusan dengan itu. Dan Luffy hanya makan, makan, dan makan. Lalu, Brook sedang dalam perawatan di kamarnya—ternyata keluar malam tidak baik untuknya. Terakhir Chopper sedang tidur di kandangnya, sepertinya ia juga kelelahan karena semalam.

Yah, tiga puluh ribu berry itu nilai yang lumayan untuk mencukupi kehidupan Mugiwara dalam beberapa waktu ke depan—kalau memang Zoro belum menemukan pekerjaan. Apalagi jika uang tersebut berada di tangan Sanji, semua terjamin. Tentu saja, Sanji, sang istri idaman para suami.

-HHH-

"Tok. Tok. Tok," bunyi ketokan dari pintu depan rumah.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," kata Sanji, kemudian membuka pintunya. Lalu tampaklah sosok lelaki besar di depannya.

"Permisi. Benar dengan kediaman keluarga Mugiwara?"

"Ya, benar. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sanji sopan.

"Saya dari penyelenggara pertandingan tinju semalam," jawabnya sambil menujukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Eh?" serunya kaget. 'Jangan-jangan ketahuan?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alhamdulillah, jadi lagi~ X'D (Dan sepertinya untuk fanfict ini, apdetnya cepat -bagi saya- dibanding fict yang lain. Tanya kenapa?)
> 
> Sanji~ Maafkan saya telah membuatmu seperti itu~ Maafkan juga buat fans Sanji~ (tiada maaf bagimu)
> 
> Sekedar info, soal pekan raya dan pertandingan tinju di atas terinspirasi dari film Beautiful Boxer. Dan, maafkanlah, author bukan penulis action, jadi cuma bisa ngasih penjabarannya begitu aja. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Hiks... OTL
> 
> Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan di chapter ini, atau ada kekurangan lainnya. m(_ _)m
> 
> Thank you! #peluksemuanya
> 
> Cerita selanjutnya: ? (yang artinya bisa apa saja #dor)


	4. Dia Misterius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah, selanjutnya, ada apakah dengan Franky? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh keluarga Mugiwara tentang diri Franky. Mari kita putar waktu untuk berjalan mundur sampai tepat setahun sebelumnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sepertinya OOC, skip time, flash back, dan sedikit keababilan dari author.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Bunyi ketokan dari pintu depan rumah.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," kata Sanji, kemudian membuka pintunya. Lalu tampaklah sosok lelaki besar berambut putih dengan dua batang rokok di mulutnya,berdiri di hadapannya.

"Permisi. Benar dengan kediaman keluarga Mugiwara?"

"Ya, benar. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sanji sopan.

"Saya dari penyelenggara pertandingan tinju semalam," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Eh?" serunya kaget. 'Jangan-jangan ketahuan?' Sanji pun melihat kartu identitas tersebut dengan seksama.

"Boleh saya bertemu dengan saudara Nami?"

 _ **Twitch!**_  

Mendengar nama 'Nami', Sanji langsung memberi tatapan 'apa yang mau kau lakukan kepada Nami- _san_ ' ke pria tersebut. Dan, pria itu langsung mengerti, "Saya hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sanji tidak suka, dan juga ternyata dugaannya meleset—yah, sedikit bersyukur juga.

"Bolehkah saya masuk dulu?"

"Cih, masuklah." Sanji pun membiarkan lelaki tersebut masuk dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dengan sedikit  _ogah_ - _ogahan_.

Setelah mempersilakan duduk, Sanji menawarkan minuman—meskipun tidak suka, melayani tamu itu harus, jadi  _di_ - _suka-sukain_   _sajalah_.

"Jadi, mmm..." Sanji terlihat berpikir mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Smoker," kata lelaki tersebut seolah mengerti kesusahan Sanji, sambil meneguk minumannya—sepertinya ia haus sekali karena begitu minuman datang, langsung diminumnya begitu saja. Tidak sopan, itulah pikir Sanji.

"Ya, Tuan Smoker, bisa jelaskan maksud dari kedatangan Anda, terutama menemui Nami- _san_?"

"Baiklah, langsung saja," Smoker menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja. "Tujuan saya kemari adalah menemui manajer Nami, karena saya ingin merekrut bocah bernama Luffy untuk ikut bergabung di sasana tinju saya."

"Oh," Sanji menghembuskan rokoknya, lalu mengisi kembali gelas yang kosong itu; sepertinya memang benar-benar kehausan, nih. "Kenapa harus menemui Nami- _san_?" tanyanya kemudian—yang sepertinya masih tidak suka saja kalau ada lelaki yang mau menemui Nami. "Ah," seru Sanji seolah baru mengerti. Tentu saja, jawabannya karena Nami 'kan manajernya. "Oke, biar kupanggilkan Nami- _san_. Dan camkan ini, setelah bertemu, jangan berbuat macam-macam kepada Nami- _san_ ," ancam Sanji.

Orang yang diancam, Smoker, hanya memberikan sunggingan ringan di mulutnya, seolah itu bukanlah suatu masalah buatnya. Dan, kemudian ia bersandar di sofa dengan santai sambil menikmati rokoknya, sesaat Sanji pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut.

-HHH-

"Sanji, sedang apa kau?" tanya Usopp yang heran melihat Sanji. Tentu saja heran, karena...

"Ssst, aku cuma menjaga Nami- _san._  Awas saja kalau-kalau pria brengsek itu berani macam-macam dengan Nami- _san_ ," kata Sanji yang tengah sibuk mengintip pertemuan Nami dengan Smoker dari celah pintu ruang tamu yang tertutup tidak begitu rapat.

'Tapi 'kan gak perlu mengintip begitu...' batin Usopp, yang sudahberkucuran keringat dari tadi karena melihat kelakuan orangtua angkatnya itu.

"Sanjiiiiiiiii!" teriak Luffy yang muncul tiba-tiba, kemudian langsung menerjang tubuh Sanji dari belakang.

Akan tetapi, hasil dari terjangan Luffy, membuat tubuh Sanji oleng. Sanji tidak bisa menahan diri dari posisinya, yang sampai pada akhirnya mereka pun jatuh bersama, "Aaaaaa!" Lalu pintu terbuka karena tak bisa menahan beban yang lebih itu. Usopp yang melihat 'adegan' tersebut, cuma bisa ikut kaget dan takut. Ya, takut akan kejadian selanjutnya.

"Sanji! Kapan makan siang siap?" tanya Luffy, cuek dengan posisi mereka—di mana Luffy berada di atas punggung Sanji, sedangkan Sanji sedang telungkup, mencium lantai.

"Ada apa ini!"

"Aa, Nami- _san_..." Sanji menoleh ke atas dan menemui sosok Nami yang terlihat marah besar, seolah ada kalimat 'apa yang kalian lakukan di sini' tertulis jelas di wajahnya dengan huruf cetak tebal. Yah, sesuai dugaan Usopp, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan selanjutnya. Namun,

"Oh, hai, bocah! Senang bertemu lagi denganmu," sapa Smoker yang ikut menghampiri kehebohan tadi.

"Hm?" Luffy yang disapa hanya memberikan tampang bingung 'siapa Paman?' saat melihat paman aneh di hadapannya.

"Ah, Luffy, dia pelatih tinju dari sasana The White Hunter. Kau ingat 'kan paman yang jadi penyelenggara tinju semalam. Nah, dia menawarkan kamu untuk gabung bermain tinju di sasananya. Kamu setuju 'kan, Luffy?" tanya Nami dengan nada desakan paksa seperti biasanya itu.

"He?" Luffy malah makin bingung.

Nami yang sadar akan respon Luffy—yang  _gak konek_  itu, kemudian menghadap ke Smoker, "Maaf, Pak Smoker. Sepertinya pembicaraan kita hentikan sampai di sini dulu. Untuk keadaan dan info selanjutnya, akan saya hubungi nanti."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Terima kasih," sopan Smoker ke Nami.

"Terima kasih juga atas kerjasamanya," jawab Nami.

Setelah dipastikan Smoker pergi; tidak ada lagi di wilayah kediaman Mugiwara, Nami pun akhirnya memperlihatkan sosok 'galak'nya kepada pengganggu-pengganggu pertemuan tadi, tidak terkecuali dengan Usopp—yang sebenarnya tidak ikut di dalamnya. Tanpa segan-segan, Nami mengeluarkan jurus amukan petir dahsyat ke semuanya, sampai pada akhirnya kondisi mereka bertiga nyaris tidak berwujud manusia lagi. Sungguh ironi.

"Huh! Kalian ini memang  _gak_  suka aku senang, ya!" ketus Nami yang kemudian dijawab oleh Sanji, 'tentu saja tidak begitu, Nami- _san_ ~'—namun diabaikan oleh Nami. "Bagaimana kalau tadi Pak Smoker jadi berubah pikiran gara-gara melihat tingkah kalian yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya itu! Ck! Untung saja beliau masih pengertian. Kalau tidak, kalian semua mati!" sewot Nami dengan memberi nada penekanan di kata 'mati'.

Sumpah, Nami  _gak_  habis pikir sama kelakuan anggota keluarganya ini, terutama Sanji dengan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Sebenarnya Nami  _ngerti_ - _ngerti_   _aja_ , tapi kalau keseringan, ya,  _bete_  juga jadinya. Kapan keluarga Mugiwara bisa maju kalau begini terus? Batin Nami sambil menghela napas.

"Well, dengar baik-baik," ucap Nami sedikit tenang, mulai membiasakan dirinya sebagai gadis normal kembali. "Barusan, Pak Smoker berniat merekrut Luffy untuk menjadi pemain tinju dengan syarat mau berlatih rutin di sasananya. Dari sana, Luffy jadi bisa ikut dalam pertandingan tinju profesional. Yah,  _gak_  amatiran seperti tadi malam. Mengerti?"

"Tapi, Nami. Bukannya itu kita mesti bayar iurannya," interupsi Usopp.

"Dengarkan dulu orang bicara sampai selesai!" bentak Nami sambil melempar pisau—yang entah dari mana asalnya, ke arah Usopp yang tentu saja langsung kaget dan mengelak sebisanya. Untung saja, Usopp bisa mengelak sedikit, nyaris saja ia kena di pipinya. 'Mengerikan~' Usopp menangis ketakutan. "Haaa, jadi begini. Hebatnya di sini, Luffy bisa  _free_  dari iuran tersebut dengan syarat tadi itu, berlatih rutin dan Luffy harus sungguh-sungguh, bisa menjamin masuk ke kejuaraan tinju tingkat nasional nanti. Tentunya, hadiah kemenangan juga bisa kita ambil, apalagi kalau semakin banyak sponsor yang mau dengan Luffy. Itu benar-benar menggiurkan!" semangat Nami membayangkan berapa banyak iklan Luffy, dan betapa untungnya dia. "Yap, begitulah. Mudah saja 'kan?" Nami tersenyum 'manis'.

Usopp yang tidak ingin menjadi korban pisau kedua, hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan kaku. Sedangkan Sanji, "Oh, brilian sekali, Nami- _san~_ " menyetujuinya dengan cuma-cuma tanpa pikir panjang karena sudah terhipnotis oleh senyuman 100.000 Volt dari Nami.

"Apa, sih? Aku tidak berminat," kata Luffy, membuat yang lain langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bercampur.

"Hiks."

"Eh?" Sanji dan Usopp kaget karena mendengar suara yang seperti suara tangisan. Dan ternyata, itu berasal dari Nami—yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Sanji yang melihat Nami sedih seperti itu, tentu saja tidak terima, "Luffy! Kalau kau ikut dan menang banyak, semakin banyak daging yang akan kau dapatkan!"

"Daging?" ulang Luffy. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, daging, Luffy! Kamu tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja... MAUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Luffy menggebu-gebu.

"Bagus, Luffy," kata Sanji lega lalu melihat ke arah Nami—yang tangisannya sudah reda. Dan kemudian, Nami kedip-kedip ke arahnya sebagai tanda 'terima kasih.' Tentu saja perilaku Nami membuat Sanji langsung mimisan parah dan pingsan di tempat. 'Surgaaaaa~'

Namun, di balik itu, "Yes! Berjalan lancar!" seringai Nami penuh kepuasan. Usopp pun yang melihat itu hanya bisa bergidik, 'benar-benar wanita mengerikan.'

"Yo, sedang apa kalian?" tanya Franky yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Ada berita bagus, Franky! Luffy akan jadi petinju profesional!" kata Nami senang, dengan latar 'kan baru mau' dari Usopp, sepertinya dirinya sudah membaik dari emosinya tadi.

"Oh, ya? Bagus, dong! Selamat, Luffy!"

"Makasih, Franky!" jawab Luffy tanpa tahu maksud selamat Franky.

"Ah, aku lupa! Ada berita  _gak_  baik!" kata Nami teringat akan sesuatu yang ' _gak_   _enak_.'

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya yang lain, minus beberapa yang sibuk sendiri.

"Franky, ini soal kamu," jeda Nami, yang lain pun langsung serius mendengarkan, "mereka mencurigai keanehan tentang dirimu."

'Ah, ternyata benar-benar ketahuan, ya?' pikir Sanji—yang ternyata sudah balik ke alam sadarnya.

"Yah, memang belum jelas. Mereka cuma merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dari dirimu, terlihat dari berat badanmu saat itu, yang benar-benar di luar batas normal manusia terberat sekalipun," jelas Nami.

Franky hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak ada ekspresi yang ditampilkan; datar.

"Sudahlah, selama mereka tidak bertindak apa-apa, biarkan saja. Kalau memang ada apa-apa kami akan melindungimu, Franky. Kita semua 'kan satu keluarga," Sanji menepuk kecil punggung besar Franky.

"Makasih, Bro," senyum Franky ke Sanji.

Yang lain juga ikut tersenyum, kecuali Luffy yang berteriak, "Tentu saja! Kami keluargamu! Kita akan terus jadi keluarga untuk selamanya!"

"Yeah!" sahut semuanya, setuju dengan perkataan Luffy, dan juga Sanji tadi.

Akhirnya, kehidupan keluarga Mugiwara kembali berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Nami dan terutama Luffy menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan Pak Smoker. Dengan demikian, Luffy pun akan menjalani hidupnya sebagai calon petinju profesional—yang tentunya nanti akan menjadi petinju profesional sebenarnya. Malamnya, seluruh anggota keluarga Mugiwara kembali bersenang-senang merayakan profesi baru Luffy dengan penuh suka cita tanpa ada beban penderitaan yang terlihat di wajah-wajah mereka.

-HHH-

Nah, selanjutnya, ada apakah dengan Franky? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh keluarga Mugiwara tentang diri Franky. Mari kita putar waktu untuk berjalan mundur sampai tepat setahun sebelumnya.

-HHH-

Satu tahun sebelumnya.

Di malam yang begitu kelam, dengan waktu yang sudah melewati batas tengah malam, Robin—yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi sorotan spesial di beberapa paragraf ini, sedang berjalan menyusuri gang kecil di antara bangunan-bangunan besar, dengan maksud melewati jalan pintas untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, pekerjaan Robin adalah penulis novel. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat editornya. Dan, ini adalah waktu termalamnya yang pernah ada. Karena suatu hal, Robin jadi berlama-lama di tempat editornya.

Dalam perjalanannya saat ini, sikap Robin yang begitu tenang membuat suasana sekitar terlihat seakan jalan itu aman untuk dirinya. Tidak ada kecemasan akan adanya gangguan, entah itu gangguan tindakan kriminal atau pelecehan seperti halnya yang biasa terjadi di film-film. Sungguh wanita hebat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, mata Robin tertarik akan sesuatu yang kini berada di depan sebelahnya.

Robin pun sedikit mendekat karena penasaran. Dilihatnya sosok manusia yang seperti terluka parah dengan pakaian yang lumayan  _compang_ -camping. Akan tetapi, semakin diperjelas penglihatannya di daerah yang sebenarnya lumayan gelap itu—yang hanya ada cahaya dari pantulan sinar bulan, ada keanehan dari bagian luka-lukanya tersebut.

Aneh.

Beberapa kulit yang sobek memperlihatkan kabel-kabel besar maupun kecil, ada yang masih tersambung, ada juga yang sudah putus, mencuat ke luar, serta sebagian di antaranya ada yang membuat setruman kecil. Tidak hanya itu, rakitan logam juga terlihat di beberapa bagian kulit yang terbuka.

Robot? Pikir Robin mendekati sosok lelaki besar, dan mengamatinya lebih jelas lagi. Kemudian, tak segan-segan Robin menjelajahi tubuh robot itu dengan tangannya.

'Ada beberapa bagian yang masih asli, manusia robot?' batin Robin. Lalu, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada manusia robot itu, dan menaruh telinganya di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat organ jantung berada.

**Deg... Deg...**

****Terdengar degupan kecil dan lemah dari sesuatu yang diperkirakan jantung itu.

"Hm..." Robin diam, memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk berpikir, Robin membuka jasnya, memakaikannnya di tubuh pria robot guna menutupi tubuh robotnya. Lalu, Robin mengambil  _hand phone-_ nya, menghubungi salah satu nomor di buku teleponnya: taksi.

-HHH-

**CKLEK**

"Aku pulang."

Robin memasuki pintu depan, disusul oleh supir taksi yang kini sedang membantu memapah pria robot temuan Robin tadi. Tidak heran jika sang supir bisa memapahnya sendiri, karena tubuh supir itu sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dituntunnya; meski tetap saja lebih berat tubuh yang berisi penuh logam itu. Setelah berhasil mendudukkan pria robot di teras dalam rumah, supir pun segera ke luar, tidak lupa mengambil ongkos taksinya. "Wah, ini kelebihan, Mbak."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Dan, terima kasih atas bantuannya," senyum Robin.

"Sama-sama, Mbak," ucap sang supir yang sudah merona sambil mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya. Sudahnya cantik, baik pula, pikir sang supir. "Terima kasih juga."

Setelah dipastikan bahwa supir taksi telah pergi, Robin menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian menghampiri sosok yang tadi dibawanya itu, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa mengamati lebih jelas sosok tersebut. Raut bingung sedikit tersirat di wajahnya. Mungkin saja ia bingung dengan sesuatu 'robot manusia' itu. Atau ia sedang berpikir akan diinapkan di mana pria robot ini.

"Robin- _chan_."

Panggilan tak asing mengalihkan lamunan Robin.

"Tuan Koki? Belum tidur?" Robin bangun dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Sanji yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ah, ya," jawab Sanji dengan nada yang sedikit tidak wajar. "Malam sekali pulangnya, bagaimana kalau kubuatkan sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

Kemudian perhatian Sanji tertarik akan sesuatu di belakang Robin. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan sosok pria yang kini sedang tergeletak bersandar tak berdaya. Yang paling mencolok oleh mata Sanji adalah jas Robin yang sedang dipakainya itu—ya, Sanji tahu betul pakaian-pakaian yang ada dalam satu rumah ini; kecuali pakaian dalam, eh, atau mungkin dia juga tahu soal ini. "Robin- _chan_ , siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?" panik Sanji yang kini sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Tenang, Tuan Koki. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku yang membawanya," kata Robin dengan senyum biasanya.

"Eh!" seru Sanji sedikit ragu, tak percaya.

"Pulang tadi, aku menemukannya sudah dalam kondisi penuh luka. Karena tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, jadi aku bawa kemari. Tak apa 'kan, Tuan Koki?"

"Kalau itu keinginan Robin- _chan_  sendiri, tentu saja boleh. Tapi, Robin-chan harus tetap hati-hati," ucap Sanji yang masih tetap khawatir.

"Ya, terima kasih. Dan, bolehkah dia dibawa ke kamarku, sepertinya tak ada kamar kosong untuknya."

"Eeeeh!" Untuk yang satu ini, tentu saja Sanji keberatan. "Robin- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia bangun dan menyerangmu—?"

"Ribut sekali," muncul suara baru yang sama tak asingnya dari arah belakang Sanji. Ya, itu Zoro. "Oi, kau lama sekali, a—" lanjutnya menghampiri Sanji—yang kemudian dibalas oleh Sanji, 'diam kau!' sambil menginjak kaki Zoro. "Ouch!"

"Maaf, ya, jadi mengganggu kalian," kata Robin seakan mengerti dengan atmosfer yang ada dari mereka berdua. "Tuan Koki, kalau memang tidak boleh, tidak apa. Hanya saja, apa ada tempat untuknya?"

"Hm," Sanji berpikir. Kamar yang ada hanya beberapa saja, dan semua sudah terpakai. Untuk lantai dasar ada 1 kamar utama untuk mereka berdua, Sanji dan Zoro; dan 1 kamar lainnya untuk Brook. Untuk lantai atas ada: 2 kamar anak-anak, Luffy bersama Ussop, kemudian Nami sendiri; dan kamar Robin. Ruangan lainnya, hanya ada ruang tamu, beristirahat, dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, lalu ruang penyimpanan. Itu saja—tak lupa juga kamar mandi, toilet, tempat cuci, kalau memang ikut serta dihitung.

"Begini saja, Robin- _chan_  istirahat saja duluan. Biar kami yang mengaturnya," tawar Sanji. "Percayakan!" lanjut Sanji meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih dan selamat malam," pamit Robin.

"Sama-sama. Malam juga, Robin- _chan_ ~"

Lalu Robin pun pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas

"Apa, sih!" Akhirnya Zoro mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Apa apanya! Seperti yang kau lihat, kita harus mengurus tempat tidur orang ini."

"Memangnya siapa dia?" cuek Zoro. Sebenarnya Zoro sudah  _bad_   _mood_  sejak Sanji keluar dari kamarnya, padahal baru mau bersenang-senang—seperti kegiatan malam-malam biasanya, tak tahunya malah jadi begini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu Robin- _chan_  membawanya, itu artinya tidak ada yang buruk," kata Sanji sambil menghampiri sosok besar yang sedari tadi diributkan. "Hei! Jangan diam saja di situ! Bantu aku!" ketus Sanji melihat Zoro  _anteng_ - _anteng_  saja. "Ugh, berat juga," gerutunya saat mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Huh!" Zoro langsung mendekati tubuh besar itu, mengambil posisi Sanji, lalu menanganinya sendiri tanpa bantuan Sanji. Sesuatu yang berat-berat begini memang sudah jadi makanan biasa bagi otot-otot Zoro, jadi tidak perlu heran lagi. "Mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Zoro kemudian.

"Um, kamar kita saja," jawab Sanji asal. Yang di pikirannya, ia rela apapun demi Robin- _chan, deh_.

"Apa!" kaget Zoro. "Gudang saja!" kata Zoro tidak terima, yang kemudian langsung berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan.

"Oi, oi, kau tega sekali!" Sanji menyusul Zoro, mencoba menghentikan keputusan Zoro.

"Kau sendiri yang aneh. Bisa-bisanya mau menaruhnya di kamar!" ketus Zoro. 'Bete, bete, bete,' itulah yang ada di pikiran Zoro. Suaminya satu ini memang otaknya bakal  _kortslet_  kalau sudah berurusan dengan wanita.

"Habisnya mau di mana lagi?"

"Kubilang gudang saja."

"Hei!" Sanji spontan menarik jas yang dipakai oleh pria yang sedang diangkut oleh Zoro itu, dengan maksud menahan Zoro. Namun,

**SET**

Jas terjatuh. Memperlihatkan wujud pria tersebut dengan beberapa keganjilan yang ada.

"Robot?" ucap Sanji saat melihat jelas logam dari balik sobekan kulit manusia, dan juga beberapa kabel yang mencuat ke luar.

"Hm," Zoro yang tertarik akan kata Sanji, langsung menoleh. Tepat di depan matanya, Zoro melihat kabel serta setruman kecilnya. "Kurasa memang tepat menaruhnya di gudang."

Dan, pada akhirnya, Sanji tidak membalas ucapan Zoro. Hanya diam melihat Zoro yang terus berjalan menuju gudang.

-HHH-

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Ah, sedapnya~"

"Bukan sedapnya! Siapa kamu!" emosi dari Nami, Usopp, dan Sanji.

Ya, mari diperjelas sedikit. Saat ini, keluarga Mugiwara sedang melakukan kegiatan biasa mereka, yaitu berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tentu saja dengan tambahan satu orang, atau lebih tepatnya satu  _cyborg_. Manusia robot yang beberapa hari lalu dibawa Robin, sekarang tengah hidup, melakukan hal biasa manusia yaitu, makan. Atas kelebihan Robin akan pengetahuan wawasannya yang luas, Robin mencoba memperbaiki  _cyborg_  tersebut, minimal jadi hidup atau normal kembali. Dan sekarang, hasilnya terbukti.

"Aaa,  _sorry_ ," ucap  _cyborg_ , yang tadi menyuarakan kesenangannya atas makanan yang disantapnya. Kemudian, pria robot bertubuh besar itu bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Oke, sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah merawatku, hehe," lanjutnya sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya di kepala yang memiliki rambut biru unik dengan sisiran ke atas depan, lalu menggerakkan badannya—entah dia mau apa "Perkenalkan, namaku Franky!" katanya mantap dengan posisi yang ' _enggak_   _banget_  untuk para penontonnya saat ini' menunjukkan tanda bintang dari persatuan tangannya yang menjulang ke atas.

" _Well_ , Franky, cukup bermainnya. Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami. Siapa dirimu, dari mana kau, dan kenapa kau bisa terluka?"—sampai-sampai Robin bersimpati denganmu—kata Nami mulai mengintrogasi. Dan, yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Nami.

Merasa pose yang menurutnya cukup keren itu diabaikan, maka Franky kembali duduk di tempat ia makan tadi. "Singkat saja. Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, aku  _cyborg_. Aku dulunya juga manusia biasa seperti kalian, lalu dimodif menjadi begini oleh kemiliteran demi mempertahankan negara."

"He? Memangnya kita punya yang seperti itu, ya? Kukira hanya ada di film-film saja," komentar Usopp. Dan, yang lain, lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda sepikiran.

"Begitulah kenyataannya. Tapi, keberadaan kami memang dirahasiakan untuk keamanan," jelas Franky.

"Terus, kenapa kau bisa terluka... rusak begitu?"

"Waktu itu, aku sedang menjalankan misi, tapi... sepertinya aku lagi kena sial. Saat terdesak, aku kehabisan bahan bakar. Akhirnya, untuk waktu sekarang, misi itu sudah kadaluarsa. Dan jelas, itu artinya aku gagal menyelesaikan misi,  _plus_  malah hilang begini. Entah mereka memikirkan keberadaanku apa tidak," jelas Franky lagi.

"Hooo..." Sebagian keluarga Mugiwara mengangguk-angguk serempak, tanda mengerti.

"Lalu, sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Sanji pada akhirnya.

"... aku tidak tahu," jawab Franky terdengar frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa dan juga tidak mau kembali ke militer. Aku... terlalu payah bekerja di militer. Malam itu saja... semua karena aku lupa mengisi bahan bakar. Selain itu juga, terlalu banyak yang sudah kukacaukan di markas. Meskipun berhasil, tapi pekerjaannya selalu saja kasar, sampai merepotkan orang-orang. Dan..."  _bla bla bla_. Sesi curhat pun terus berlanjut, dengan penuh penghayatan dari Franky yang kini sudah menangis, menyesal, menyadari akan kesalahan dan juga dosa-dosanya itu.

'Ternyata...' batin yang lain sekaligus  _sweat_   _drop_.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini bersama kami?" kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar, yang untuk pertama kalinya bersuara mengalihkan kegiatan sarapannya hari ini.

"Luffy!" kaget yang lain.

Tidak hanya keluarga Mugiwara yang kaget begitu, Franky pun sama kagetnya dan juga bahagia. Tapi, "Maaf, tapi... aku tidak bisa, kalian sudah membantuku, kalau lebih dari ini, aku hanya akan menyusahkan kalian. Aku tidak mau itu."

"Menyusahkan bagaimana?"

"Maksudnya, kalau-kalau pihak militer tahu ternyata robotnya tinggal di tempat kita, kita semua bakal ditindaklanjuti oleh hukum, karena sudah menyalahi aturan terutama tentang rahasia soal  _cyborg_  itu sendiri. Dan, bakal tetap dihukum meski apapun alasan kita untuk membela," jelas Nami menanggapi pertanyaan polos Luffy. Yang lain pun mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Biarkan saja. Selama tidak ketahuan, tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Luffy! Kita 'kan  _gak_  tau apa yang bakal terjadi nantinya!"

"Karena  _gak_  tau itu, jadi  _gak_  perlu  _peduliin_!"

"Kalau  _gitu_ , Franky mau jadi siapa di sini!"

"Siapa  _kek_   _gitu_ , paman  _kek_ ,  _sodara_  jauh  _gitu kek_."

"Luffy! Jangan ambil risiko!"

"Permisi." Keduanya pun terdiam mendengar interupsian tersebut, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara interupsi.

Akhirnya satu kata dari mulut Robin itu menghentikan perseteruan antara Luffy dan Nami—yang padahal tadinya anggota keluarga lain cuma bisa diam, termasuk Franky. Mungkin bingung mau bela yang mana, atau komentar apa, atau tidak peduli, atau malah opsi terakhir: tidak berani untuk menginterupsi mereka berdua. "Bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengan Franky?"

"EEEEEEEEH! APAAAAA!" kaget semuanya kecuali Robin tentunya, dan juga Luffy—yang malah kesenangan, 'Yey! Paman baruuuu!'

"Tunggu, Robin- _chan_... itu... itu..." Sanji tak sanggup berkata lagi selanjutnya, yang jelas Sanji pasti tidak terima sebenar-benarnya.

"Robin, yang benar saja!" Nami sama tak terimanya.

Usopp dan Zoro tidak berkomentar. Satu, karena memang tidak tahu mau komentar apa lagi. Yang satunya lagi tidak terlalu peduli, menurutnya itu bukanlah masalah. Sedangkan Brook diam saja, mengkhayalkan dirinya sedang menimang cucu. Sungguh, itu sudah terlalu jauh bayangannya.

"Itu benar, Nami," jawab Robin tenang. "Bagaimana Franky?"

Franky hanya diam. Sumpah, demi apapun, Franky tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, berekspresi apa, merespon apa, dan sebagainya. Perasaan Franky sudah campur aduk tidak  _karuan_ , senang, sedih, terharu, bahagia, namun juga kecewa dengan diri sendiri, depresi, frustasi, dan lain-lain. "Aa, a, a..." susah Franky menyuarakan jawabannya dengan ekspresi yang sudah terlanjur kacau, air mata keluar dengan derasnya, wajah memerah, sedikit ingus keluar dari hidungnya. Sungguh, sebenarnya, wajahnya semakin lama semakin tak sedap dipandang.

"Hm?"

"A, aku... terima..." —tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak lamaran dari wanita cantik nan baik hati yang sudah menolongnya dengan penuh ketulusan hatinya itu. Benar-benar surga dunia.

'Tunggu, sepertinya pemandangan ini salah!' pikir yang lain, juga Franky yang baru menyadarinya.

_Seorang wanita melamar seorang lelaki._

Dunia memang sudah berubah. Sudah waktunya emansipasi wanita benar-benar dijalankan. Tapi, apa benar seperti ini?

Kembali ke keluarga Mugiwara yang beberapa di antarnya lagi  _cengok_ - _cengok_  berjamaah, Robin hanya tersenyum manis. Apa dia puas? Apa dia senang? Atau ada maksud yang lain? Bagaimana bisa Robin mengajak nikah dengan pria yang baru berapa hari ia temui dan baru berapa menit ia kenal? Mengapa bisa begitu? Jawabannya, hanya pada Robin seorang. Tidak ada yang berani menebak isi pikiran Robin.

Yang hanya diketahui saat ini, Robin, sang wanita penuh misteri, kini tidak lagi berstatus  _single_.

-HHH-

Singkat cerita, dengan restu dari Brook, sang Ayah, Robin dan Franky telah sah menjadi suami istri. Tentu saja, Franky akhirnya mendapat peran sebagai paman bagi anak-anak di keluarga Mugiwara sampai setahun berjalan lamanya.

-HHH-

Waktu pun kembali berjalan normal.

Sudah berapa minggu terlewati sejak kedatangan Smoker dalam perihal merekrut Luffy untuk menjadikannya pemain tinju. Kabarnya, Luffy benar-benar mengikuti latihan rutin tersebut. Ada kemungkinan, tinju merupakan kesenangan barunya. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang tak bosan-bosannya memamerkan berbagai jurus yang ia dapatkan ke Usopp dan Chopper. Sesekali, Luffy meminta ke Zoro untuk menjadi lawan tandingnya, meskipun berakhir dengan kekalahan atau seri atau ketidakjelasan.

Bagaimana dengan Zoro sendiri? Buruknya, ia masih menganggur. Tidak begitu jelas status pekerjaannya, sehingga ia jadi mirip seperti Franky. Kemudian Sanji, tidak ada yang berubah juga dari statusnya, masih sama mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangganya, namun jadi ada  _plus-plus_ -nya karena sang suami terus ada di rumah. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Lalu, Franky, sejak jati dirinya mulai dicurigai saat itu, sampai sekarang tidak ada lagi kabarnya. Mungkin saja, mereka tidak lagi terlalu mempedulikannya. Toh, sudah ada Luffy sebagai 'jaminan'.

Untuk yang lain, sama saja, tidak ada perbedaan dari hari biasanya. Kecuali Usopp, beberapa hari yang lalu, Nami mengajak Usopp ke suatu tempat yang baru kali pertamanya ia datangi.

Dengan  _iming-iming_  Nami kepada Usopp, 'Kau 'kan suka bercerita bohong. Nah, ini tempat yang cocok untuk menjadi tempat kerjamu,' akhirnya Usopp pun menerima pekerjaan tersebut—meski tidak benar-benar terima begitu saja, kalau tidak ada pisau di balik tubuh Nami saat itu.

Ya, tak salah lagi, pekerjaan Usopp adalah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita selanjutnya: Cantik. :)


End file.
